Ichigo Kurosaki
| image = | race = Człowiek | birthday = 15 lipca | age = 15-17 | gender = Mężczyzna | height = 174 cm | weight = 61 kg | blood type = A | affiliation = Klinika Kurosakich, Karakura, Xcution | previous affiliation = Nieściśle Soul Society, nieoficjalnie Vizard | occupation = Uczeń liceum, chłopiec na posyłki w Sklepie Unagiyi | previous occupation = Zastępczy Shinigami | base of operations = Dom Kurosakich, Mashiba, Karakura, Japonia, świat ludzi | relatives = Isshin Kurosaki (ojciec) Masaki Kurosaki (matka, martwa) Karin Kurosaki (młodsza siostra) Yuzu Kurosaki (młodsza siostra) | education = Liceum Karakura | shikai = Zangetsu (dawniej) | bankai = Tensa Zangetsu (dawniej) | manga debut = Tom 1, Rozdział 1 | anime debut = Odcinek 1 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul | japanese voice = Masakazu Morita Yuki Matsuoka (jako dziecko) | english voice = Johnny Yong Bosch Mona Marshall (jako dziecko) | spanish voice = Sergio Zamora (Hiszpania) Eduardo Garza (Ameryka Łacińska) }} jest człowiekiem z mocami Shinigami i Hollowa. Syn Masaki i Isshina Kurosakich, starszy brat Karin i Yuzu. Jest głównym bohaterem serii Bleach. Wygląd Ichigo wygląda jak zwykły nastoletni chłopiec, poza jednym wyjątkiem, którym są jego kolczaste pomarańczowe włosy, przez tą cechę był wyśmiewany przez wiele lat. Jest dosyć wysoki, chudy i ma brązowe oczy. Jak zauważyła jego siotra, Karin, po tym jak stał się Shinigami zrobił się bardziej muskularny. Kiedy jest w duchowej postaci nosi standardowy strój z pasem na piersi do trzymania Zanpakutō. Początkowo był to długi brązowy pas, ale później stał się czerwony, w kształcie różańca. Wiele osób, w tym Jūshirō Ukitake, zauważa jego podobieństwo do byłego porucznika 13 Dywizji - Kaiena Shiby. thumb|left|Ichigo po treningu w Dangai Po treningu w Dangai jego włosy urosły i staje się zauważalnie wyższy, jak stwierdzili jego przyjaciele. Potem jednak jak Ichigo traci swoje moce, powraca do starego wyglądu. Charakter Kiedy był młody, jego matka wiele dla niego znaczyła. Uśmiechał się zawsze, gdy był z Masaki. Mimo płaczu, gdy przegrał mecz w dojo, uśmiech powracał zawsze kiedy przychodziła po niego mama. W bardzo młodym wieku usłyszał jak ojciec mówi, że jego imię oznacza "chronić jedną rzecz", co zaszczepiło w nim chęć ochrony matki. Kiedy urodziły się jego siostry, zaczął ćwiczyć intensywnie w dojo, bo wtedy liczba osób, które chciał chronić miała nadal rosnąć. Od tego momentu Ichigo często ryzykuje życiem aby chronić rodzinę, jak i obcych. Jak na nastoletniego człowieka, jego osobowość jest dużo bardziej skomplikowana. Jest uparty, zapalczywy, ma silną wolę, jest impulsywny, próbuje utrzymać indywidualność, wbrew temu, co mówią o tym ludzie. Na ogół na jego twarzy gości groźne spojrzenie. Jest szczery i porywczy. Chłodno odnosi się do swoich nauczycieli jako "nauczycieli". Czasami okazuje uczucia i empatię do innych, na przykład poprzez przyniesienie kwiatów nieżywym już ludziom. Ichigo jest również bardzo zdolnym studentem, w rankingu znajduje się na 23 miejscu w szkole. Nie zaniedbuje nauki twierdząc, że nie ma nic lepszego do robienia w domu, choć w rzeczywistości nie uczy się tak mocno. Nienawidzi wróżb, horoskopów, feng shui i tym podobnych rzeczy, które tylko wyciągają od ludzi pieniądze za rzeczy o których nie wiedzą. Ma trudności z zapamiętywaniem twarz ludzkich i nazwisk. Staje się bardzo nieśmiały i skrępowany w obecności nagich lub skąpo ubranych kobiet, drażniło go kiedy Rangiku Matsumoto miała za duży dekolt i gdy Yoruichi Shihōin stała przy nim naga. Ichigo ma problemy z autorytetem i szacunkiem tradycji, często jest niegrzeczny i lekceważący, gdy mówi do starszych osób bez należytego szacunku. Kiedy dochodzi do walki, ma lekkie poczucie humoru, bo regularnie szuka zemsty za działanie swojego przeciwnika, takie jak wpajanie strachu przed zamordowanymi przez Shriekera, czy odcięcie prawego ramienia Yammy'emu Llargo za uszkodzenie prawego ramienia Chadowi. Często kpi i znieważa swoich przeciwników, jest nawet zdolny zaatakować bez ostrzeżenia. Niemniej żywi szacunek do pokonanych wrogów; okazał to na końcu walki z 6 Espadą - Grimmjowem. Gdy go pokonał i jego przeciwnik miał spaść na ziemię, Ichigo złapał go za rękę i powoli opuścił na piasek. Ma silne pragnienie, aby wygrać swoje walki i wygrać je tak, jak on uważa za słuszne. W tym celu uprzednio odmówił pomocy z jego wnętrza, bo wiedział, że skończyło by się to wygraną nie taką jak on chciał. Prawdopodobnie po odzyskaniu kontroli nad jego ciałem, mówi do Ulquiorry, aby odciął mu kończyny tak, jak zrobił to jego wewnętrzny Pusty. Powiedział, że w ten sposób nie chciał wygrać. Ichigo wykazał, że gardzi tymi, którzy źle traktują swoich sojuszników w jakikolwiek sposób. Jest oburzony kiedy sojusznicy rozpoczynają walkę, ponieważ jest dla niego dziwne mordowanie kolegów. Historia thumb|left|Młody Ichigo i Tatsuki Ichigo urodził się 15 lipca, jako syn Isshina i Masaki Kurosakich, ponad 15 lat temu. Kilka lat później na świat przyszły Karin i Yuzu. Gdy miał cztery lata, jego matka zapisała go do karate dojo, gdzie poznaje Tatsuki Arisawę. Ichigo i Tatsuki zaprzyjaźniają się. Zawsze broniła Ichigo gdy inni go zaczepiali i pocieszała go. Już jako dziecko był w stanie dostrzec duchy, jednak nie potrafił ich odróżnić od żywych. 17 czerwca, kiedy Ichigo miał już 9 lat, wracając z matką idą koło rzeki. Nad jej brzegiem Ichigo dostrzega dziecko. Nie umiejąc odróżnić duszy od żywego człowieka, Ichigo biegnie by powstrzymać je przed wejściem do wody. Jego matka chciała go zatrzymać, ponieważ nie było to prawdziwe dziecko, tylko przynęta zastawiona przez Grand Fishera. Po nieudanej próbie uratowania dziecka, Ichigo traci przytomność. Gdy się budzi, nad brzegiem rzeki widzi swoją matkę, która została zamordowana przez Grand Fishera. Po jej śmierci Ichigo wiele dni przychodził nad rzekę jakby chciał ją odnaleźć. Gdy Ichigo ma dwanaście lat, do kliniki zostaje przywieziony mężczyzna, który uległ poważnemu wypadkowi samochodowemu. Niestety nie dało się go uratować. Później Ichigo dowiaduje się że tym mężczyzną był brat Orihime Inoue. Później Ichigo zaczyna naukę w gimnazjum Mashiba. Udaje mu się też wreszcie pokonać Tatsuki. W tym czasie Ichigo jest często zaczepiany z powodu swoich włosów. Podczas jednej z walk, gdy Ichigo był w ciężkich tarapatach, pojawia się Sado Yasutora i pomaga Ichigo pokonać bandytów. Jakiś czas później uprowadzają oni Chada. Tym razem Ichigo pomaga Sado. Po skończonej walce, zawarli układ by chronić i walczyć za siebie. Od tej pory są dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Fabuła Agent Shinigami thumb|left|Rukia dająca Ichigo moc Shinigami w celu uratowania rodziny Pierwszy raz spotykamy Ichigo gdy gromi kilku deskorolkarzy, winnych przewrócenia butelki z kwiatami, którą to Kurosaki postawił tam dla ducha zmarłej w okolicy dziewczynki. Wtedy też dowiadujemy się, że potrafi on widzieć dusze. Kurosaki po rozprawieniu się z wandalami, wraca do domu, gdzie poznajemy jego rodzinę - narwanego ojca oraz dwie siostry. thumb|right|Ichigo jako Shinigami Gdy Ichigo wchodzi do swojego pokoju, w oknie pojawia się osoba w czarnym kimono - Shinigami imieniem Rukia Kuchiki. Ichigo, zdenerwowany ignorowaniem go, przewraca ją, powodując zdziwienie Shinigami że w ogóle może ją zobaczyć. Isshin wchodzi do pokoju i pyta z kim Ichigo rozmawia, zdając się nie zauważać Rukii (w późniejszej części fabuły zdarzenie to jest kwestionowane). Rukia wyjaśnia Ichigo czym są Shinigami, tłumaczy mu także różnicę i zależność między zwykłymi duszami a Pustymi. Ichigo nie traktuje tego poważnie (po części przez rysunki, którymi Rukia stara się mu wyjaśnić sprawę nieco lepiej) i lekceważy Shinigami, czym sprowadza na siebie jej gniew. Rukia demonstruje Bakudō, unieruchamiając Ichigo. W tym momencie rodzina Kurosakich zostaje napadnięta przez Pustego - Fishbona D. Do pokoju wpełza siostra Ichigo, ostrzegając go przed Pustym. Rukia wychodzi by pokonać potwora, Ichigo zaś walczy jak może z techniką Shinigami, ostatecznie przełamując jej działanie - co dla zwykłego śmiertelnika jest niewykonalne. Szarżuje na Pustego z kijem baseballowym, jednak bez efektu. Gdy dowiaduje się, że to on ściągnął Pustego do kliniki (z powodu ogromnego Reiatsu), chce poświęcić swoje życie, aby stwór odszedł. Rukia zasłania go własnym ciałem, otrzymując poważny cios od Pustego. Tłumaczy Ichigo, że Pusty i tak nie odejdzie, póki nie pożre wszystkich dusz posiadających choćby odrobinę energii duchowej. Shinigami decyduje się oddać połowę swojej mocy Ichigo, poprzez specjalny rytuał, polegający na wbiciu sobie Zanpakutō w ciało. Ichigo czyni to, jednak zamiast połowy mocy - odbiera Kuchiki całą. Pokonuje Fishbona D. bez większego problemu. thumb|right|Porażka Hexapodusa Na dzień po pokonaniu Pustego, rodzina Ichigo nic nie pamiętała. Zdziwiony Kurosaki wybrał się do szkoły, gdzie (ku swemu zaskoczeniu) spotkał Rukię, obecnie przebywającą w sztucznym ciele (Gigai). Wyjaśniła mu gdzie się podziała jej moc. Powiedziała mu też, że ukrywa się w ciele człowieka, ponieważ jako osłabiony Shinigami jest łatwym celem Pustych, więc czeka, aż jej moce się zregenerują. Przekazuje także Ichigo, że musi przejąć jej obowiązek unicestwiania Pustych i zostać Shinigami w jej miejsce. Kurosaki odmawia, więc Rukia siłą wyrzuca jego duszę z ciała oraz zabiera go do parku, w którym Pusty - Hexapodus - atakuje duszę pięcioletniego chłopca. Wymaga od niego, żeby przyjął obowiązki Shinigami, w przeciwnym wypadku chronienie chłopca jest pozbawione sensu. Ichigo zabija Pustego, jednak odmawia gotowości do poświęcenia swego życia dla obowiązków Shinigami, jednak zgadza się przyjąć obowiązek ochrony dusz w ramach spłaty długu, który zaciągnął w momencie, gdy Rukia uratowała jego. W ten sposób zostaje tzw. "Zastępczym Shinigami". Pod okiem Rukii trenuje w parku celność, co polega na uderzaniu piłek wystrzelonych ze specjalnej maszyny. Jednak uderzać ma tylko te, na których widnieje głowa - z czym ma nie lada problem, bo talent plastyczny Rukii jest dość kiepski. Rukia tłumaczy, że Ichigo powinien zabić Pustego jednym ciosem, dlatego właśnie powinien trafiać w głowę. W tym momencie na Ichigo wpada Orihime Inoue i opowiada mu o wypadku, którego doświadczyła. Rukię zainteresowało znamię na jej nodze, więc gdy Orihime odeszła, zapytała o nią Ichigo. Ten opowiedział jej o wypadku, w którym zginął Sora Inoue oraz zapytał, dlaczego tak ją to interesuje. Rukia stwierdziła, że wcale jej to nie obchodzi i kazała Ichigo wrócić do domu. Tam też zaskoczyła Ichigo, wyskakując z jego szafy i zmieniając go w Shinigami. W sekundę później zaś oboje zostali zaatakowani przez Pustego - Acidwire, który okazał się być Sorą Inoue, starszym bratem Orihime. thumb|left|Acidwire Ichigo atakuje go i odcina mu kawałek maski, po czym Pusty ucieka. Rukia informuje Ichigo, że każdy Pusty jest w istocie duszą człowieka, dlatego też powinien zabijać go jednym ciosem, zanim pozna jego właściwą tożsamość. Natychmiast wyruszyli do domu Orihime, po drodze zaś Rukia wyjaśniła Ichigo, że rana na nodze dziewczyny była śladem ugryzienia Pustego, zaś każdy Pusty zabija najpierw tych, których kochał najbardziej, żeby zmniejszyć swoje cierpienie. Do mieszkania Inoue przybywają w ostatniej chwili - Ichigo blokuje cios Acidwira, skierowany w Orihime. Okazuje się jednak, że jej dusza została oddzielona od ciała, zaś Pusty stwierdza, że jest już martwa i atakuje Ichigo ogonem. Ten blokuje cios, lecz przez łuski na nim nie jest w stanie zranić przeciwnika. Pusty atakuje Ichigo jadem, który parzy mu rękę, przez co Kurosaki upuszcza miecz i zostaje odrzucony ogonem przeciwnika, lądując poza mieszkaniem. Acidwire podnosi duszę Orihime i ujawnia przed nią swoją tożsamość. Wyjaśnia jej że zaatakował ją, ponieważ przestała się za niego modlić. Opowiadanie to przerwał Ichigo, który ponownie został odepchnięty ogonem przeciwnika. Acidwire oskarża swoją siostrę o spowodowanie jego transformacji w Pustego oraz krzyczy, że ją zabije. Ichigo odcina mu dłonie oraz mówi, że najstarszy brat rodzi się, by ochraniać młodsze od siebie rodzeństwo. Pusty opowiada, że to on wychował Orihime i krzyczy, że nikomu jej nie odda, a już na pewno nie Ichigo. Atakuje swoją siostrę, która nie unika ataku, zamiast tego obejmuje głowę brata i tłumaczy, że nie modliła się do niego żeby nie martwił się o nią. Ichigo opowiada Pustemu o spinkach, które Orihime dostała od swego brata i które cały czas nosi od czasu gdy umarł. Sora odzyskuje świadomość i odbiera Ichigo jego Zanpakutō, przy pomocy którego popełnia samobójstwo, w obawie że któregoś dnia wróci po swoją siostrę. Rukia tłumaczy Ichigo, że cios w Pustego nie zabija go, tylko zmazuje jego grzechy i pozwala dotrzeć do Soul Society. Rukia modyfikuje pamięć Inoue oraz Tatsuki, więc nie pamiętają one tej walki. Po tym wydarzeniu poznajemy Chada, który wszedł w posiadanie rzekomo przeklętej papugi, zaś faktycznie jest w niej zaklęta dusza chłopca, Shibaty Yūichi. Został on poturbowany, jednak zdaje się nie zważać na rany. Gdy Ichigo wraca do domu, zastaje rodzinę zajętą ofiarami wypadku samochodowego. Sado także został ranny, rzekomo w wypadku, lecz gdy zdejmuje koszulę okazuje się, że zaatakował go Pusty. Sado próbuje odejść, lecz mdleje i zostaje zaniesiony do pokoju w klinice Kurosaki. W nocy ucieka z niej, więc Ichigo i Rukia biegną go szukać. Ichigo ujawnia wtedy, że potrafi wyczuć Reiraku - duchowy ślad danej osoby. W ten sposób odnajduje ślad Sado, jednak ten ucieka akurat przed Pustym (nie wiedząc jednak co go goni). Ichigo spotyka swoją siostrę, Karin, która mdleje na ulicy. Zabiera ją do domu, zaś za Sado podąża Rukia. Karin tłumaczy Ichigo, że widziała najboleśniejsze wspomnienie chłopca, którego dusza jest uwięziona w papudze, którą nosi przy sobie Sado. Wyjaśnia Ichigo, że jego matka została zamordowana na jego oczach i prosi swego brata by uratował chłopca. Kurosaki biegnie w stronę Rukii, która akurat ucieka przed Pustym - Shriekerem. Uwalnia ona jego duszę, po czym oboje unikają ataku, który posłał w ich stronę Pusty. Ichigo rani go w ramię, zabierając Rukię w bezpieczne miejsce. Wyrzuca Shriekerowi spowodowanie płaczu Karin i atak na Rukię. Ten grozi Kurosakiemu pożarciem i atakuje go. Ichigo zabija stwory, którymi ciska w niego Pusty, lecz ten detonuje je mimo tego. Kurosaki nie reaguje na ten atak, wykorzystując dekoncentrację przeciwnika by przyłożyć mu Zanpakutō do szyi. Pyta czy to on zabił rodziców chopca, którego dusza znajduje się w ciele papugi - Shibaty. Ten potwierdza i opowiada mu swą historię. Rozwścieczony Ichigo spuszcza gardę, co Shrieker natychmiast wykorzystuje do ataku. Blokuje cios i wypluwa w Ichigo masę pijawek, lecz gdy szykuje się do detonacji, Kurosaki wbija mu rękę w zęby i wsadza "bomby" do jego ust. thumb|Koniec Shriekera Korzystając z momentu, w którym Shrieker był bezbronny, Ichigo wyrwał mu język, czyniąc go niezdatnym do wysadzania pijawek. Po tym wbił mu miecz w nogę, uniemożliwiając Pustemu ucieczkę. Gdy Shrieker odcina sobie nogę i próbuje uciec, Ichigo bez trudu dogania go i tnie w twarz. W tym samym momencie za Pustym pojawia się ogromna brama, z której wyrastają dwa szkielety. Rukia wyjaśnia, że jest to brama piekieł, zaś cios Zanpakutō zmazuje tylko grzechy, których Pusty dokonał za swego istnienia, jednak nie będąc w stanie wymazać tych, których dopuścił się jeszcze jako człowiek. Shrieker zostaje zabrany do piekieł, zaś brama znika. Ichigo odsyła duszę Shibaty do Soul Society, obiecując, że spotka on tam swą matkę. thumb|left|Ichigo pytający Rukię o Kona Następnego dnia w szkole Rukia zabiera Ichigo na stronę, gdzie demonstruje mu Gikongan - pigułkę ze sztuczną duszą, która pozwala na opuszczenie ciała. Ma to być plan awaryjny, w razie gdyby Ichigo wdał się w walkę, a Rukii nie byłoby w pobliżu. Ichigo wypróbowuje Gikongan, jednak nie przypada mu ono do gustu, jednak w tym samym momencie pojawia się Pusty, więc nie ma czasu narzekać. Okazuje się jednak, że pigułka została omyłkowo zamieniona, a do rąk Rukii trafił odrzucony towar. Sztuczna dusza w ciele Ichigo przyczynia się do kłopotów, niszcząc szkolne mienie, atakując nauczyciela oraz wskakując do klasy przez okno... na trzecim piętrze. Robi z siebie durnia przed Orihime - wychodzi tu jego ciut zboczona natura - oraz przed Tatsuki. W momencie gdy ta ciska w niego ławkami, przez drzwi wparowuje Rukia. Dusza ucieka w stronę okna, tam jednak już czeka Ichigo. Nie docenił jednak uciekającego, który wyskoczył przez okno. Okazuje się, że jest to modyfikowana dusza - stworzona jako żołnierz do walki z Pustymi. Plan jednakowoż został odwołany i niemal wszystkie modyfikowane dusze zostały zniszczone, część jednak uciekła. Ichigo współczuje duszy, Rukia jednak twardo upiera się, że trzeba ją zniszczyć. Poszukują go po całym mieście, ostatecznie znajdując go w szkole, walczącego z Pustym. Ichigo kłóci się ze sztuczną duszą, jednocześnie raniąc Pustego. Ten, wściekły, atakuje ich obu, więc we dwóch zabijają Pustego. Dusza wykopuje padającego stwora w powietrze, żeby nie uderzył on w kolonię mrówek, sam jednak omal nie spada z muru. Zostaje uratowany przez Ichigo, po czym opowiada mu swoją historię. Przerywa ją Urahara Kisuke, wyciągając duszę z ciała Ichigo. Chce go zniszczyć, jednak Rukia odbiera Gikongan i twierdzi, że jest zadowolona z produktu. Razem z Ichigo umieścili Gikongan w pluszowym lwie i nazwali Kon. Kilka dni później Ichigo bierze wolne od szkoły oraz pracy Shinigami, gdyż nadchodzi rocznica dnia, w którym została zabita jego matka - 17 czerwca. Gdy wraz z rodziną docierają na cmentarz, Ichigo spotyka tam Rukię, która pyta go jak zginęła jego matka. Chce się upewnić, czy nie zabił jej Pusty. Kurosaki wrzeszczy na nią twierdząc, że to nie może być to. W tym momencie zauważa dziewczynkę. Biegnie za nią, lecz ta znika. Rukia biegnie za Kurosakim zatrzymując go, po czym dowiaduje się, że to Ichigo zabił własną matkę. Ichigo wspomina własną historię. Okazuje się, że gdy Ichigo chciał uratować dziewczynkę (tę, którą zauważył wcześniej) przed wpadnięciem do rzeki, jego matka zginęła ratując go przed czymś. Dziewczynka okazała się duchem. W tym momencie Karin oraz Yuzu zostają zaatakowane przez Pustego. Ichigo oraz Rukia wyczuwają jego emanację i biegną do niego. Docierają w momencie, w którym miał już pożreć Yuzu. Ichigo ratuje siostry, raniąc Pustego i odcinając mu dłoń. Rozpoznaje dziewczynkę, którą próbował ratować sześć lat wcześniej i uświadamia sobie, że Rukia miała rację - to Pusty zabił jego matkę. Okazuje się, że jest to Grand Fisher, Pusty, który przez ponad 50 lat uciekał Shinigami. Wściekły Ichigo szarżuje na niego i daje się złapać w rozrośniętą sierść Pustego, który błyskawicznie regeneruje straconą dłoń. Rukia chce go ochronić, lecz Ichigo najpierw rozkazuje, a potem prosi ją, by nie wtrącała się. Rukia odchodzi, zaś Ichigo przenosi walkęthumb|left|Atak na Grand Fishera z dala od sióstr, głównie unikając ciosów Grand Fishera. Ten naśmiewa się z jego braku doświadczenia. Ichigo ponownie szarżuje, lecz Zanpakutō zostaje zablokowane przez dłoń Pustego, z której nagle wyrastają wielkie szpony, raniąc Ichigo. Ten upada na ziemię, zaś Grand Fisher nadal wytyka mu brak doświadczenia. Wściekły Ichigo atakuje, lecz chybia. Pusty zmienia swą przynętę w ludzką postać, po chwili zaś nadaje jej wygląd Masaki Kurosaki. Wyjaśnia, że każdy z jego przeciwników miał kogoś, na kim mu zależało i kogo nie mógł zaatakować, więc wydobywał z niego wspomnienie o tej osobie i zmieniał w nią przynętę - dlatego wygrywał przez pół wieku. Ichigo twierdzi, że cmentarz nie jest odpowiednim miejscem na przywołanie wizji jego matki, lecz gdy szykuje się do ataku, przynęta Grand Fishera blokuje mu drogę, zaś gdy Kurosaki się zatrzymał, Pusty przebił ich oboje wielkim kolcem. Gdy zaczął już omawiać zwycięstwo, Ichigo wbił w niego Zanpakutō, po czym wyrwał je siłą z jego boku, powodując ogromną ranę, sięgającą niemalże dziury w piersi Grand Fishera. Gdy na miejsce przybywa Rukia, Pusty przechodzi w ciało swej przynęty, wciąż mającej formę Masaki, po czym ucieka by się zregenerować. Rukia leczy rany Ichigo, ten jednak podchodzi do grobu swej matki. Czuje się przegrany, gdyż nie był w stanie jej pomścić. Spotyka tam ojca, który pociesza go - nie mając jednak pojęcia o stoczonej walce. Gdy Isshin odchodzi, Ichigo prosi Rukię, by pozwoliła mu posiadać moce Shinigami na tyle długo, żeby mógł pokonać Grand Fishera. W kolejnych dniach biednego Ichigo prześladuje program telewizyjny, popularnie zwany "Ghost Bust" - w którym człowiek imieniem Kanonji Misaomaru (znany jako Don Kanonji) "przegania" duchy z naszego świata. Ichigo nie wierzy w te bzdury, zaś gdy dowiaduje się, że kolejna edycja programu będzie kręcona w Karakurze, kategorycznie odmawia znajomym pójścia tam. Jednak wybiera się z powodu swej rodziny - Isshin i Yuzu są zagorzałymi fanami Don Kanonjiego. Spotyka tam Rukię, która opowiada mu o duszach związanych ze światem ludzi tak bardzo, że Soul Society nie wykrywa ich, jeżeli żaden człowiek nie wejdzie na ich terytorium. Taka dusza znajduje się w szpitalu, w którym nagrywany jest program. Po pojawieniu się, Don Kanonji (który rzeczywiście jest w stanie dostrzec duszę) "egzorcyzmuje" ją, wsadzając swój "duchowy kij" w na wpół otwartą dziurę Pustego i otwierając ją kompletnie. Ichigo próbuje go powstrzymać, jednak ochrona unieruchamia jego oraz Rukię, która chce uwolnić jego formę Shinigami. Na ratunek przychodzi Urahara, wyzwalając duszę Ichigo przy pomocy swej laski. Kurosaki odrzuca medium od duszy, w tym samym czasie Urahara (przy pomocy zabawek Soul Society) uwalnia Rukię i ciało Ichigo. "Egzorcyzmowana" dusza przemienia się w Pustego - Jibakurai. Atakuje Don Kanonjiego, lecz Ichigo broni go przed ciosem i każe uciekać. Ten jednak upiera się, że chce walczyć, nieświadom co tak naprawdę uczynił. Kurosaki zabiera go z dala od ludzi, po czym ciska nim w ścianę i pyta, dlaczego Kanonji nie może po prostu uciec. Ten tłumaczy, że jest bohaterem (czym załamuje Ichigo). Twierdzi, że nie może po prostu uciec przed tymi 25% oglądających go ludzi z całego kraju. Chce walczyć na wizji, lecz Ichigo wyjaśnia mu, czego Pusty chce. Jako osoby z największą energią duchową, zostają w szpitalu by ściągnąć Jibakuraia do środka. Ten przebija się przez podłogę, Ichigo nie może go jednak zaatakować - Zanpakutō utknął w suficie. Pusty pluje na ręce Ichigo, sklejając je z rękojeścią utkniętego miecza, po czym atakuje go.thumb|Jibakurai W pomoc Ichigo przychodzi Don Kanonji, który blokuje swą laską zęby stwora, po czym uwalnia miecz Ichigo przy pomocy własnej techniki - "Kanon Ball", czyli niezwykle słabego pocisku duchowego. Wybuch jednak wystarczy do zniszczenia fragmentu sufitu. W tym samym momencie Jibakurai uwalnia się i odrzuca Kanonjiego, Ichigo jednak wbija mu Zanpakutō w ramię (ze sklejonymi rękami nie może trafić w głowę). Pusty przebija się przez ścianę, Kurosaki zaś razem z nim, gdyż miecz utknął w ramieniu potwora. Jibakurai wdrapuje się na dach, gdzie walczy z Ichigo. Tu jednak stracił swą przewagę; Kurosaki stwierdza, że nie musi się martwić o wąskie korytarze ani chronić Kanonjiego. Ten jednak wchodzi na dach, zaś Jibakurai zwraca się ku niemu. Ichigo wyprzedza Pustego i odrzuca, po czym zabija go. Tłumaczy też Kanonjiemu czym jest Pusty i jak powstaje. Ten załamuje się, Kurosaki jednak pociesza go. Kanonji dokańcza show, po czym podaje rękę Ichigo, czyniąc z niego swego "ucznia numer jeden". Biedny Kurosaki załamuje się. Następnego dnia Ichigo z grupą przyjaciół lądują u dyrektora szkoły, jednak dzięki talentom aktorskim Rukii udaje im się uciec. Później do kliniki Kurosaki przybywa Don Kanonji. Ichigo chce go spławić, lecz Yuzu zauważa to i wybiega przez drzwi. W tym momencie Rukia odbiera namiary na Pustego, więc razem z Ichigo uciekają, nie natrafiają jednak na wroga. Kilka razy dzieje się to samo (ślad po Pustych znika, zanim zdołają dotrzeć na miejsce). W szkole chodzą plotki o nim i Rukii (ponieważ oboje zostali złapani przez kamery), więc stara się jej unikać. Ta jednak porywa go podczas rozmowy ze znajomymi, ponieważ kolejny raz Pusty pojawił się w mieście. Kolejny raz jednak nie ma go tam, jest za to dziwny chłopiec w wieku Ichigo, ubrany jak kapłan. Jest w stanie widzieć dusze, a także wyczuć Pustych - co czyni na miejscu, zanim jeszcze Rukia otrzymuje namiar. Człowiek ten krytykuje poziom wyczuwania wrogów u Ichigo, po czym wyjmuje z rękawa krzyż, z którego tworzy duchowy łuk. thumb|left|IshidaWystrzeliwuje strzałę, zabijając Pustego od razu. Przedstawia się jako''' Ishida Uryū, Quincy''' oraz deklaruje nienawiść do Shinigami. Ichigo spotyka go w szkole, podczas gdy... zszywa podartą lalkę jednej z uczennic. Śledzi Ishidę, który od razu zorientował się kto go obserwuje. Poza szkołą dochodzi do rozmowy między Ichigo a Uryū. Quincy krytykuje brak zmysłu do wyczuwania energii duchowej u Ichigo, sam zaś twierdzi, że od początku wiedział kim jest on i Rukia. Wykazuje zdolność widzenia Reiatsu, po czym wyzywa Kurosakiego do walki. Ten odmawia, twierdząc, że cokolwiek sprawia, że Ishida nienawidzi Shinigami, on nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. Uryū prowokuje Ichigo, który zgadza się na pojedynek. Uwalnia swą duszę przy pomocy Kona, po czym żąda wyjaśnienia zasad walki. Quincy wyjmuję przynętę na Pustych i deklaruje zasady; kto zabije więcej Pustych w 24 godziny, wygrywa. Ichigo wścieka się na ten pomysł (narażanie życia mieszkańców Karakury), jednak Quincy rozkrusza przynętę. Puści ściągają do Karakury, Ichigo zaś rzuca się na Ishidę. Ten jednak chłodno oznajmia, że jeśli Kurosaki chce uratować jak najwięcej ludzi, powinien się spieszyć, szczególnie, że Puści atakują głównie ludzi z wysoką energią duchową. Ichigo biegnie chronić swych najbliższych. Ishida ma przewagę, ponieważ bezbłędnie wykrywa kolejnych Pustych i zabija ich nie ruszając się z miejsca. Jednak przeciwników jest zbyt dużo, więc Quincy powoli traci siły. Nie chce jednak pozwolić, by ktokolwiek w mieście zginął (planuje przejąć rolę Ichigo, jeśli ten zginie w walce). Spotyka Rukię i Kona, próbując ocalić ich przed Pustym, lecz ubiega go Ichigo. Kurosaki deklaruje chęć pobicia Ishidy, lecz najpierw... napada na Kona, który nie wykonał zleconego mu zadania (przyniesienia radaru Rukii). Kłótnia denerwuje Ishidę, który stara się postraszyć Ichigo łukiem - przypadkiem jednak wypuszcza strzałę. Ichigo odbija ją bez trudu. Uryū zauważa potężną szczelinę w barierze pomiędzy Hueco Mundo (światem Pustych) a światem ludzi, zwraca także uwagę na fakt, że wszyscy Puści kierują się tam. Bez zastanowienia atakuje ich. Rukia opowiada mu historię Quincy, wysłuchawszy której Ichigo szarżuje na Pustych, pokonując bardzo dużą ich grupę. Rozmawia z Ishidą, któy stwierdza że nie interesuje go upadek Quincy, lecz zemsta za swego mistrza, który całe życie chciał, aby Shinigami i Quincy walczyli razem, został jednak opuszczony podczas walki zthumb|Atak na Menosa Grande pięcioma olbrzymimi Pustymi. Ichigo wyrzuca mu, że nie chcąc walczyć z nim ramię w ramię, Ishida niszczy starania swego mistrza. Ishida odmawia, jednak Ichigo zmusza go do pomocy sobie, po czym opowiada dlaczego walczy z Pustymi - nie chce, aby kolejni ludzie cierpieli tak jak on po śmierci swej matki. Ishida ratuje Ichigo przed Pustym, po czym rzuca się w wir thumb|left|Ishida i Ichigowalki, ramię w ramię z Kurosakim. Gdy Shinigami i Quincy walczą razem, w niebie powstaje potężna szczelina, do Karakury zaś wkracza olbrzymi Pusty - Gillian, zwany także Menosem Grande. Sojusznicy kłócą się, co zauważają Puści. Zanim jednak zdążyli ich zaatakować, Ururu Tsumugiya niszczy ich specjalną bronią, otrzymaną od Urahary. Sam Urahara także się zjawia, wraz ze swoimi towarzyszami - Jintą, Tessaiem oraz oczywiście Ururu. Grupa Urahary zajmuje się Pustymi, podczas gdy Ichigo ma skoncentrować się na Menosie. Wbrew ostrzeżeniu Rukii, przerwanemu przez Uraharę, Ichigo rzuca się na Gilliana. Tnie go w nogę, zostaje jednak odrzucony jednym jej machnięciem. Razem z Ishidą dochodzą do wniosku, że muszą wymyślić plan. Quincy zauważa, że Kurosaki nieświadomie wypuszcza olbrzymie ilości reiatsu. Namawia go więc, aby pozwolił mu skorzystać z jego energii, by wystrzelić ogromną strzałę i pokonać Pustego. Momentalnie emanacja Gilliana rośnie, po chwili zaś wypuszcza on Cero - potężny atak Pustego. Kurosaki blokuje go, po czym nieświadomie uwalnia ogromne pokłady Reiatsu i przebija się przez Cero i ciężko rani Menosa. Energia Kurosakiego wymyka się spod kontroli, więc Ishida pobiera ją i wystrzeliwuje, pomagając Ichigo zapanować nad nią. Ishida pada wycieńczony, Gillian zaś wycofuje się spowrotem do swiata Pustych. Kurosaki świętuje zwycięstwo, po czym pada na ziemię, jego Zanpakutō zaś zaczyna zmieniać formę. Wszystko się jednak stabilizuje. Następnego dnia obaj przybywają do szkoły. Ishida zbywa nauczycielkę kłamstwem. Podczas przerwy Ichigo zaprasza go na lunch. Początkowo Quincy odmawia, lecz gdy dowiaduje się, że Keigo (kumpel Ichigo) stawia, zgadza się. Podczas lunchu Uryū oraz Kurosaki rozmawiają. Z tej rozmowy wynika jasno, że wbrew pozorom obaj są podobni do siebie. Wieczorem Rukia ucieka z domu Kurosakiego, zosawiając notkę pożegnalną. Ichigo rusza za nią, natrafiając na dwójkę Shinigami, wysłanych z Soul Society by odnaleźć Rukię i zabić tego, kto posiada jej moce. Broni Ishidy, który przybył zwabiony emanacją Shinigami (przed atakiem Abarai Renjiego). Ten pyta z czyjego rozkazu Ichigo jest w tym mieście, po czym dziwi go wielkość Zanpakutō Kurosakiego. Gdy pojmuje kto w istocie przed nim stoi, atakuje. Ichigo blokuje kolejne cięcia, z trudem nadążając za ruchami przeciwnika. Gdy Abarai wyskakuje w powietrze, Kurosaki nie nadąża i zostaje cięty. Renji wyjaśnia po co przybył do świata ludzi, zaś gdy przerywa mowę, Ichigo atakuje. Jedynie drasnął oponenta, lecz taki był jego cel - zrobić Abaraiowi na złość. Kuchiki Byakuya (drugi obecny Shinigami) wyjaśnia, że to dzięki atakowi Ichigo byli oni w stanie odesłać Gilliana w próżnię. Renji wyśmiewa tę wiadomość, po czym pyta Ichigo jak nazywa się jego Zanpakutō. Kurosaki stwierdza, że nie wie. Abarai ponownie wyśmiewa Ichigo, po czym uwalnia swój Zanpakutō - Zabimaru. Atakuje i mocno rani Kurosakiego, korzystając ze specjalnej zdolności swego miecza - możliwościthumb|Renji zadaje poważne obrażenia Kurosakiemu rozciągnięcia się. W momencie, w którym ma zadać ostateczny cios, Rukia powstrzymuje go i każe Ichigo uciekać. Ten podnosi Zanpakutō i wstaje, jednak nie ucieka. Renji szykuje się do ataku, jednak moc Ichigo drastycznie rośnie i przytłacza Shinigami. Kurosaki błyskawicznie atakauje przeciwnika, zadając mu ranę. Gdy Abarai próbuje kontratakować, Ichigo odrzuca go i rani w czoło. Stwierdza, że nie wie dlaczego, lecz czuje się świetnie, po czym rzuca się na przytłoczonego przeciwnika. Nagle jego Zanpakutō zostaje złamany. Zszokowany Ichigo zauważa, że Renji tego ne mógł zrobić. Rozglądając zauważa, że Byakuya zniszczył jego miecz (trzymając górną część w rece), po czym otrzymuje poważną ranę w pierś, nawet nie zauważywszy ruchu przeciwnika. Kurosaki upada, po czym otrzymuje drugi cios, w plecy. Rukia próbuje podbiec do niego, lecz powstrzymuje ją Renji. Byakuya komentuje ten fakt słowami "Ten chłopiec bardzo goprzypomina". Ichigo chwyta go za kimono, czym odrobinkę denerwuje Shinigami. W jego rękę kopie Rukia, zachowując się nienaturalnie, wyniośle. Ichigo usiłuje zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę, lecz ona ignoruje go i prosi Byakuyę (swego brata) by zabrał ją do''' Soul Society', gdzie podda się karze. Ichigo próbuje odwieść ją od tego, lecz Rukia rozkazuje mu nie ruszać się i nie podążać za sobą. Byakuya nie dobija go, gdyż wie, że w pół godziny Kurosaki i tak umrze. Renji otwiera bramę do Soul Society, po czym przekracza ją, wraz z Rukią i Byakuyą. Ichigo traci przytomność, lecz zostaje uratowany i wyleczony przez Uraharę. Przytomność odzyskuje w sklepie Urahary... leżąc w łóżku z Tessaiem. Ten natychmiast wzywa Kisuke, który przybywa krótki moment po tym. Wyjaśnia Ichigo co się stało oraz informuje, że Ishida martwił się o niego oraz powiedział, że tylko Ichigo może uratować Rukię. Ichigo załamuje się, twierdząc, że nie może wejść do Soul Society. thumb|left|Ichigo wyrzuca Tessaia z łóżka Urahara jednak mówi, że jest droga, lecz stawia warunek - przez 10 dni Ichigo ma się uczyć jak walczyć, pod okiem Urahary. Ichigo protestuje, jako argument podając fakt, że nie wie kiedy Rukia ma zostać stracona. Kisuke uświadamia mu, że w obecnym stanie podróz do Soul Society to pewne samobójstwo. Poza tym, przed egzekucją ma być odczekany miesiąc, zaś trening zajmie 10 dni, a otwarcie bramy - tydzień, więc po dotarciu na miejsce wciąż będą mieli 13 dni na uratowanie Kuchiki. Urahara wysyła Ichigo do szkoły (żeby nikt nie podejrzewał co Kurosaki robi w rzeczywistości), przy okazji dając mu specjalne pigułki, które pomagały mu zregenerować się w krótkim czasie. W szkole Ichigo zauważa, że nikt nie pamięta o Rukii - poza Orihime, która początkowo zastanawiała się jaki jest sens w ratowaniu Kuchiki z miejsca, z którego pochodzi, jednak z góry wiedząc, że Ichigo i tak to zrobi, zagrzała go do działania. Ichigo idzie do sklepu Urahary, gotowy na naukę. Tam schodzi w podziemny świat, stworzony specjalnie przez Uraharę do treningów takich jak ten. Kisuke natychmiast uwalnia duszę Ichigo, przy czym okazuje się, że nie posiada on obecnie żadnej mocy. Trening rozpoczyna się. Pierwszym zadaniem Ichigo jest walka z Ururu, będąc w formie duszy. Celem tego jest przyzwyczajenie Kurosakiego do tej postaci. thumb|right|Ururu vs IchigoIchigo nie traktujetego poważnie, dopóki dziewczynka uderzeniem pięści nie tworzy małego krateru w podłożu. Wtedy zaczyna regularnie uciekać. Zakłada ochraniacze, które dała mu Ururu przed walką, po czym... nadal ucieka. Wtedy orientuje się, że jest w stanie nadążyć za ruchami oponentki, unika więc ciosu wprost i atakuje. Ururu również unika, po czym Kurosaki przechodzi do ofensywy. Atakuje, lecz stara się nie trafić dziewczynki w twarz - jednak przy kolejnym ciosie drasnął ją w policzek. Ururu skontrowała to potężnym kopnięciem, jednak Kisuke i Tessai uchronili Ichigo przed pewną śmiercią. Urahara stwierdza, że pierwszą lekcję Kurosaki przeszedł. Wyjaśnia, że duchowa moc najbardziej wzrasta w momencie, w którym dusza jest wystawiona na niebezpieczeństwo, więc gdy tylko Ichigo był w stanie uniknąć pierwszego ataku, zwyciężył (zaś gdyby nie był, zginąłby). Po wyjaśnieniu sytuacji, Tessai... zabija Ichigo, przecinając jego łańcuch losu. Urahara tłumaczy, że przecięty łańcuch powoli koroduje, zaś gdy korozja skończy się - Ichigo zostanie Pustym. thumb|left|Odcięcie duszy od ciała Jest jednak sposób, aby uniknąć tego losu - Kurosaki musi stać się Shinigami. Taki ma być efekt drugiego zadania, które polega na wydostaniu się z głębokiego szybu z unieruchomionymi przez Bakudō nr 99 rękami, podczas gdy łańcuch losu koroduje szybciej niż zwykle - Ichigo ma trzy dni. Pomimo usilnych prób, ból podczas korozji łańcucha jest zbyt wielki, by Ichigo mógł wydostać się z dołu. Trzy dni mijają - Ichigo rozpoczyna transformację w Pustego. Jednak nie rozpada się, by stać się Pustym gdzieś indziej (zaczyna od maski, co jak twierdzi Urahara) oznacza, że jest w stanie oprzeć się przemianie. Kurosaki słyszy dziwny głos, po czym budzi się w świecie, w którym wszystko odwrócone jest o 90 stopni. Dostrzega tam mężczyznę stojącego na słupku, ubranego w długi, czarny płaszcz oraz ciemne okulary o nietypowym kształcie. Dziwi się on, że Ichigo go nie poznaje oraz przedstawia się, lecz Ichigo nie może dosłyszeć jego imienia. Mężczyzna odwraca się o 90 stopni, zaś Ichigo spada ze ściany, na której do tej pory siedział. Mężczyzna zeskakuje wraz z nim, twierdząc, że Shinigami kontrolują śmierć. Tłumaczy Ichigo, że Byakuya zniszczył tylko moc, którą przekazała mu Rukia, lecz Kurosaki nadal posiada własną. Ichigo musi ją znaleźć, zanim świat w którym się znajduje kompletnie się rozpadnie, a on zostanie Pustym. Budynki zaczynają rozpadać się na wiele sześciennych pudełek, w jednym z nich zaś jest moc Ichigo. Kurosaki przypomina sobie, co powiedział mu kiedyś Ishida (Reiatsu Shinigami jest czerwone). Ichigo wywołuje duchowe ślady, odnajduje ten czerwony i przyciąga do siebie pudełko, do którego jest on przymocowany. Otwiera je, znajdując tam rękojeść Zanpakutō. Tajemniczy mężczyzna okazuje się być duszą miecza, rozkazuje Ichigo wyjąć go z pudła, zanim świat doszczętnie się rozpadnie. Ten próbuje, lecz ma z tym problem. thumb|left|IchigoKurosaki przełamuje Bakudō, na co Tessai odpowiada ostateczną techniką tego typu - '''Bankin'. Pusty Ichigo jednak przełamuje technikę, po czym wyskakuje z dołu. Ukazuje się jako Shinigami w masce Pustego. Wyjmuje złamany Zanpakutō, po czym uderza rękojeścią w maskę, częściowo niszcząc, potem zaś zrywając ją. Urahara gratuluje mu zdania drugiego testu. Ichigo uderza go w twarz rękojeścią miecza, po czym przechodzą do trzeciego testu - Ichigo ma ściąć kapelusz Kisuke żeby wygrać. Kurosaki stwierdza, że w pięć minut go pokona. Urahara w odpowiedzi wyjmuje swój miecz z laski, którą zawsze ma przy sobie. Walka rozpoczyna się. Urahara atakuje z potężną siłą, zaś Ichigo stosuje taktykę podobną do tej z pierwszego testu - czyli ucieka przed Kisuke. Ichigo twierdzi, że jeśli Urahara nie posiada Zanpakutō, nie jest w stanie go zranić. Myli się (miecz Kisuke w istocie jest Zanpakutō - Benihime). Urahara wyjaśnia, że każdy Zabójca Dusz ma własne imię. Atakuje Ichigo, który broni się ułomkiem swego miecza. Urahara chwali go za odwagę, lecz jego miecz przecina się przez resztkę Zanpakutō Ichigo jak przez masło. thumb|right|Urahara vs Ichigo Kurosaki ucieka, lecz Kisuke dogania go i tłumaczy, że jego moc nie wzrosła, ani nie ustabilizowała się, dlatego tak łatwo może zniszczyć broń Ichigo, co też czyni. Z miecza pozostaje sama rękojeść, Urahara zaś stwierdza, że będzie musiał zabić Ichigo, jeśli będzie walczył tylko tym, co zostało z jego broni. Kurosaki ucieka (znowu) lecz tym razem zaczyna rozumieć, że jest to żałosne. Ponownie słyszy głos duszy swego Zanpakutō, dowiadując się od niego, że to strach nie pozwala mu dosłyszeć jego imienia. Dodaje mu odwagi, po czym przedstawia się - jego imię brzmi Zangetsu. Ichigo ujawnia prawdziwy wygląd swego miecza; jego formę Shikai, po czym atakuje skoncentrowaną falą energii duchowej. Kisuke broni się, jednak część kapelusza udaje się Ichigo zniszczyć. Urahara gratuluje przejścia trzeciego testu, zaś Kurosaki... zasypia. Ichigo wraca do domu, tydzień później zaś otrzymuje wiadomość od Urahary - ma spotkać się z nim w jego sklepie. Zanim wychodzi, jego ojciec... thumb|left|Podarunek od Isshinazeskakuje na niego z dachu, po czym przekazuje mu talizman, który ma chronić go przed niebezpieczeństwami. Po drodze spotyka też Orihime, która także wybiera się do Soul Society. Na miejscu spotykają Sado, czekają też na Ishidę. Yasutora stwierdza, że Uryū nie przybędzie - jednak w tym momencie Quincy ukazuje się przed sklepem. Kisuke zaprasza wszystkich do środka, gdzie otwiera Sekaimon - bramę do Soul Society. Uwalnia duszę Ichigo i wyjaśnia, że tylko on może tam wejść w tym stanie (reszta musi wkroczyć tam w swych zwykłych ciałach). Problem w tym, że mają cztery minuty aby tam dotrzeć, inaczej zostaną uwięzieni w Dangai - świecie pomiędzy Soul Society a światem ludzi. Wtedy Yoruichi (dusza w ciele czarnego kota) pojawia się i tłumaczy, że wejść do Soul Society mogą tylko ci, którzy są absoutnie pewni, że tego chcą. Kurosaki stwierdza, że skoro zebrali się tam wszyscy, to znaczy że są pewni. Ichigo prosi Kona, by ten zajął się jego rodziną, po czym wszyscy wkraczają w Sekaimon. Soul Society thumb|left|Ichigo pokazuje ponownie swoją siłę [[Jidanbō Ikkanzaka|Jidanbō]] Upon arriving at one of the Seireitei entrance, Ichigo and his team meet Jidanbō Ikkanzaka, a Seireitei gatekeeper. There Ichigo quickly shows off his newfound might by defeating the giant easily, but he is in turn quickly repelled back outside the gate by Captain Gin Ichimaru. Needing a new method to enter the Seireitei, Yoruichi brings them to Kūkaku Shiba whose fireworks speciality helps launch them into the Seireitei through a spirit cannon. While successfully entering, Ichigo and the team get separated from each other. He then proceeds to fight Ikkaku Madarame. Ichigo beats Ikkaku, even after Ikkaku reveals his Zanpakutō Shikai, and learns that he will be hunted down by Kenpachi Zaraki, who will seek out the strongest of the intruders. thumb|right|Ichigo walczy z Renjim po raz drugi Ichigo is then met by Renji Abarai, who seeks revenge for his earlier defeat. Renji gravely injures Ichigo, who becomes stronger during the fight and manages to barely defeat Renji using a direct Getsuga Tenshō; after which Renji begs him to rescue Rukia, his childhood friend, upon changing his mind regarding his loyalties. Renji is taken into detention for trying to fight alone and losing, while Ichigo is healed by Hanatarō Yamada in Seireitei's sewage system. It is revealed here that Ichigo's Hollow mask was able to lessen the damage from what would have been fatal blows by Renji, causing Hanatarō to discard the mask in fear. Ichigo finally encounters Kenpachi Zaraki on his way to the Shrine of Penitence, where Rukia is held, and at first hardly injuring the powerful captain, who according to Hanatarō, is immortal. After Zangetsu helps Ichigo find his resolve, Ichigo makes a tremendous comeback, managing to overpower and greatly injure Zaraki. Finding Ichigo his equal, Kenpachi decides to unleash his full power. This prompts Ichigo to call for help from Zangetsu to summon his full power (and perhaps his inner Hollow as his spiritual power manifests into his Hollow mask during the clash) shocking his opponent again by equaling Kenpachi's own immense spiritual energy to defeat the captain. Despite technically winning, both Ichigo and Kenpachi are left incapacitated in the aftermath. After Kenpachi is evacuated by his lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi, Ichigo is rescued by Yoruichi. After learning of Yoruichi's true Shinigami form and having most of his injuries treated, Ichigo quickly rushes to the tower where Rukia is being held to save both Hanatarō and Ganju from Byakuya Kuchiki. Upon his arrival he confronts Byakuya, even though he is not at full strength. The fight goes better than his first confrontation with Byakuya, but knowing that Ichigo is not ready to fight someone of Byakuya's caliber, Yoruichi stops the fight by incapacitating Ichigo, swearing to make Ichigo stronger than Byakuya in three days. After escaping Byakuya, Yoruichi then takes Ichigo to the secret training ground to undergo training to achieve the said power. thumb|left|Ichigo uwolnił Rukię z piedestału egzekucyjnego [[Sōkyoku]] Yoruichi tells Ichigo that he cannot save Rukia with his present power and asks him to train to achieve the Bankai of his Zanpakutō. Upon completing the training, he, along with Yoruichi and sympathetic captains Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake, separately converge upon the Sōkyoku to stop Rukia's execution. At the last possible second, Ichigo stops the execution, and proceeds to dispatch three lieutenants — Marechiyo Ōmaeda, Isane Kotetsu and Chōjirō Sasakibe — barehanded. Along with being able to stop the Sōkyoku, a blade with the power of 1 million Zanpakutō, he proves that he has truly become more powerful within three days. He is then confronted by Byakuya Kuchiki. thumb|right|Finałowa walka pomiędzy Byakuyą a Ichigo At first they fight without releasing their Zanpakutō, Byakuya casually analyzing Ichigo as he fights, noticing an impressive difference. Ichigo eventually coerces Byakuya to use Bankai. Ichigo is unable to keep up just using his Shikai, and he reveals his Bankai against Byakuya, using his speed to outmaneuver Senbonzakura and eventually injure him for the first time. Byakuya counters using the second form of his own Bankai, and after a while Ichigo's bones begin to break under his Bankai's spiritual compression, giving Byakuya the chance to paralyze him with a single Kidō attack (shot through his shoulder). This leaves him in critical condition. At this point, Ichigo's inner Hollow surfaces and injures Byakuya to the point that both combatants have almost no power left. After regaining control of himself, Ichigo faces off against Byakuya in a final clash, each channeling all their energy into a single attack. After this final clash, neither has the strength to fight, but Byakuya admits his defeat because his blade was destroyed by Ichigo's. Byakuya then departs, leaving Ichigo barely standing, the only thing supporting him being his Zanpakutō. bez wysiłku pokonuje Kurosakiego]] Through a message relayed through Kidō by Isane Kotetsu, Ichigo then finds out that the events in Soul Society were an elaborate plot masterminded by Sōsuke Aizen. Renji is then severely wounded by Aizen but refuses to give Rukia over and Aizen tries to kill him but Ichigo saves them. The two of them then join forces to fight off Aizen. Renji uses his Shikai Special Ability, Higa Zekkō where he uses the broken segments of his Zanpakutō to surround the opponent in order to give Ichigo an opening. But this plan proves futile for Aizen is able to deflect Ichigo's sword with his finger and instead slashes him across the midriff just by flicking his wrist. As Ichigo falls to the ground in a state of shock, Aizen slashes Renji who falls to the ground as well. He then takes Rukia by the collar but is interrupted by Ichigo who surprises him as he is still alive. Aizen then begins to tell Ichigo how he had planned every move from the beginning for his goal, to obtain the Hōgyoku with the help of which he would be able to surpass the powers of normal Shinigami by merging the thin line between that of Shinigami and Hollows. However their conversation is interrupted by Sajin Komamura captain of the 7th division who tells Aizen that he would never forgive his betrayal to Soul Society and demands an explanation from Tōsen. He proceeds to hit Aizen with his Shikai but Aizen stops it with his bare hands and gets away quickly and moves up close to him. He then tries to release his Bankai but is unable to for Komamura is caught in Aizen's hypnosis. Aizen then defeats him single-handedly by using a Level 90 Kidō spell. Ichigo looks on dumbstruck, wondering about the vast difference between the powers of two captains. With Komamura out of the way Aizen continues his conversation with Ichigo and tells him that Kisuke Urahara had planted the Hōgyoku inside Rukia Kuchiki in order to hide its very existence as Rukia was inhabiting a Gigai that would ultimately reduce her to a normal Human. Thus concealing the Hōgyoku for ever. Just then Ichigo's comrades, Orihime Inoue, Yasutora Sado, Uryū Ishida, and Ganju Shiba arrive at the scene but are rendered helpless as Gin releases an enormous amount of spiritual power. Aizen then proceeds to extract the Hōgyoku from within Rukia using an technique that was made by Urahara that could forcibly take the Hōgyoku from within a soul without damaging it. One other way of extracting it that Aizen had thought of was using the Sōkyoku on Rukia, though this proved to be a failure because of Ichigo's interference. He is unable to do anything without the help of the remaining captains before Aizen departs for Hueco Mundo. Prior to leaving Soul Society, Ichigo is given a badge by Ukitake that serves as a license that allows him to hunt Hollows in his area officially. He also speaks with Rukia who has decided to stay in Soul Society. Bounto (tylko anime) After his adventures in Soul Society, Ichigo, not aware he is unable to perform Bankai outside of Soul Society, faces off against three mod souls in a series of games set by Urahara which involved kidnapping Ichigo's friends, unbeknownst to Ichigo. When Ichigo attempts Bankai he is unable to, and undergoes training with three Zmodyfikowana dusza (Ririn, Kurōdo and Noba). After the training, which ends up unsuccessful, he finds out about the Bounts and confronts Yoshino Sōma, who uses a powerful fire-type lalka. Ichigo is unable to win, even with the help of Rukia Kuchiki. However, he is unintentionally saved by another Bount, Ryō Utagawa. Utagawa appears later to try to eat Uryū's soul, and a battle between him and Ichigo's group ensues. Yoshino then appears and takes Uryū away. While visiting Uryū in the hospital, the group is met by Hō i Ban, Bount twins who use Dolls that manipulate water. Ichigo attempts to defeat them, but any damage sustained to the Dolls quickly regenerates. He discovers that when the twins are separated, their ability to control their Dolls is greatly reduced, and with some assistance from Ganju Shiba, the group succeeds in blowing the weakened Dolls up with fireworks, killing the Bount twins in the process. Ichigo and company then infiltrate Jin Kariya's mansion in search of Uryū. Upon entering Kariya's mansion, Ichigo engages Utagawa in battle, during which he obliterates a large portion of the house. His spiritual power surprises both Utagawa and Maki Ichinose, a Shinigami deserter who joined forces with the Bounts. Ichinose confronts Ichigo and the two fight until Kariya takes over and overpowers Ichigo. As Ichigo is at the brink of defeat, Kisuke Urahara and his assistants arrive to rescue them, demolishing the remainder of the mansion in the process. thumb|right|Ichigo walczy z Dalk, lalką [[Gō Koga|Kogi]] Later on, Ichigo fights Gō Koga and his Doll, Dalk, after the Bitto nearly killed Keigo Asano. Ichigo is slowly beaten, allowing his Inner Hollow to take over. Ichigo manages to repel his Inner Hollow and take over, only to succumb to his previous injuries. Izuru Kira soon appears to lend a helping hand, disabling the Doll. Gō retreats, unwilling to kill such young men due to an incident in his past with a young Bount. Ichigo then invades the Bount hideout that Ugaki is defending with Chad, Orihime, Rukia, Renji and the modified souls. Four Shinigami lieutenants who had entered the cave earlier and fought Ugaki's Doll, Gesell, assist them. Finally, only Renji and Ichigo continue into the depths of the cave to find Ugaki. Renji decides to take on Gesell one on one with his Bankai so that Ichigo will have the strength to take on the remaining Bounts. Renji's attacks send Gesell on a fury that ends when Ugaki is killed by his own Doll (possibly due to the Doll being influenced by Kariya). The cave begins to crumble and Yumichika Ayasegawa convinces Ichigo to leave them behind and go further into the cave. Ichigo finds the remaining Bounts and they open a portal to an unknown destination. Ichigo starts a battle with Kariya. Kariya defeats Ichigo's Shikai and threatens to kill him using Zangetsu. The threat convinces Ichigo to recover his will to fight and regain his ability to use his Bankai. The fight continues, with both adversaries now evenly matched. They are interrupted by Uryū Ishida, who helps the Bounts reach Soul Society, believing he will get stronger there and defeat the Bounts. In Soul Society, Ichigo's group uses Kūkaku Shiba's house as their initial base of operations and separate to search for the Bounts. After the Bount Yoshi almost kills Rukia Kuchiki, she is saved by Byakuya. Ichigo asks Byakuya for assistance, but Byakuya refuses, making it clear that he still dislikes Ichigo. Later, Ichigo comes across Kariya and Byakuya fighting in a forest and joins in. Despite being outnumbered, Kariya is able to hold his own. Ran'Tao, the Shinigami who created the Bounts, steps in and takes Ichigo and Uryū Ishida (who arrives soon after) back to her home in Rukongai. Ran'Tao explains to Uryū and Ichigo about how her spirit powers were sealed and how she was banished for creating the Bounts, among other things. After departing from Ran'Tao's home, they meet up with Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto, and Renji Abarai, who are in the middle of a battle with former Shinigami Maki Ichinose. This does not last long though as Kenpachi Zaraki arrives and challenges Ichinose, allowing the others to pursue the Bounts. At the Technological Institute, Ichigo and Chad catch up to Kariya, but are unable to stop him. Their battle inadvertently unearths the Jōkaishō, a massive energy source, which Kariya had been searching for. Kariya absorbs the energy and uses its destructive potential as a threat to keep Ichigo at bay. He then gives the whole of Soul Society a day to think about their impending destruction. With permission from Matsumoto, Ichigo uses the 10 Dywizja as a base of operations during this time. thumb|left|Ichigo walczy z [[Kariya|Kariyą]] The next day, Ichigo saves both Uryū and Ran'Tao from Kariya, and the two battle. Ichigo uses his Bankai and begins to fight Kariya. Ran'Tao reveals that there are multiple Jōkaishō scattered throughout Soul Society that will detonate when Kariya uses his Jōkaishō, and the Shinigami of the Gotei 13 begin to seal all of the Jōkaishō. Meanwhile, Ichinose arrives and attacks Ichigo, but turns his sword on Kariya, claiming that he did not join Kariya to watch him destroy Soul Society. Kariya kills Ichinose, and reveals his doll, Messer, in the form of a sword of wind. Kariya uses the wind from his doll to produce electricity, and attacks Ichigo with it. Ichigo's inner Hollow momentarily takes over his body, but Ichigo regains control of his body, surprising Kariya. Ichigo informs Kariya that he cannot absorb spirit particles to heal himself because Ran'Tao sealed his absorption ability. Kariya attempts to detonate a Jōkaishō. Ichigo then deals a fatal blow to Kariya, who wonders what will happen to Ichigo and his inner Hollow before dying. Ichigo concludes that Kariya intended to travel to Soul Society in order to end his eternal life. Ichigo, Renji and Rukia return to the Kuchiki Manor to discuss Kariya's life. Ichigo remarks on how his life was changed when Rukia gave him her powers, Renji recalls when he was promoted to lieutenant of the 6 Dywizja, and Rukia reminisces on the day when she was assigned to the Human World. Afterwards, Ichigo and his friends return to the Human World. Yoruichi brings Koga, who survived his fight with Hitsugaya, to Ran'Tao's hideout. Hidden from the Shinigami, he is able to recover from his injuries. Koga accepts that the destiny of the Bounts is to eventually die out. Arrancar When Ichigo returns from Soul Society, Isshin attacks him in bed. Ichigo blocks the attack, earning praise form Isshin. Ichigo returns the protective charm to Isshin, but he says that he does not want it and sews it to Ichigo's school uniform. Ichigo asks if he lied about Masaki haven given him the charm, but Isshin changes the subject. When Ichigo returns home from school, Isshin elbows him in the face, knocking him to the ground, surprising Isshin, who notes that he looks depressed. He says that he must have done poorly in an exam and tells him that Isshin "The Man" Kurosaki does not get upset by school exam results, saying that grades are unimportant. He tells Ichigo that a high school student should be energetic and do things that are difficult to speak of, such as falling in love. Ichigo, however, says that he will stay in his room until dinner, prompting Yuzu to blame Isshin for not apologizing. thumb|right|Ichigo blokuje atak [[Yammy Llargo|Yammy'ego Llargo]] Shinji Hirako reveals himself as a recruiter for the Visored, approaches Ichigo and attempts to convince him to join his organization. Ichigo persistently refuses, even after being warned that his inner Hollow will eventually take over and destroy everything in sight. Shortly afterwards, two Arrancar, Yammy Llargo and Ulquiorra Cifer, appear in Karakura Town in order to locate and evaluate Ichigo's strength. Upon seeing Chad injured, Ichigo battles Yammy using his Bankai, and manages to cut off the giant's right arm. Before he could progress, however, Ichigo's inner Hollow soon interferes, paralyzing Ichigo, and Yammy injures both him, and Orihime. The arrival of Yoruichi Shihōin and Kisuke Urahara forces Ulquiorra into strategic retreat. Ulquiorra returns to Aizen believing that Ichigo is a waste of his and Aizen's time. After his failure against the Arrancar, Ichigo loses his will as a Shinigami since he cannot protect his friends. This mood lasts until the arrival of Gotei 13's expeditionary force: six Shinigami sent to the Human World under the command of Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Rukia, who is among them, forces Ichigo to defeat a Hollow, all the while chastising him. Later that day, Ichigo discusses the growing Arrancar threat with Hitsugaya's force and learns what the Arrancar actually are. When Rukia returns to the Kurosaki household, Isshin and Yuzu try to eavesdrop on her and Ichigo from his bedroom door. When Ichigo hears him talking to Karin, he scares them off. After they discuss the mission, Renji and Rangiku study Kon's Mod Soul pill and his stuffed lion body, amazed that a gikongan pill could be used in a stuffed animal's body. Getting annoyed by their company, Ichigo asks them when they would be leaving. Renji tells him that they cannot return to the Soul Society until after the Arrancar threat is dealt with. Ichigo tells them he has no problem with them in the Human World, but insists that they all cannot stay at his house, which eventually causes all of Hitsugaya's team to leave Ichigo's residences, except for Rukia, who tries to move into Ichigo's closet again, which Ichigo prevents, since his family now knows about her. Rukia tells Isshin and Yuzu a cover story of having no home in order to coerce them to let her stay with them, which apparently succeeds. However, instead of staying in Ichigo's closet, Rukia ends up sharing a room with Karin and Yuzu (much to her dismay). thumb|left|Ichigo zatrzymuje Di Roya przed zabiciem Chada Later during the night, six Arrancar under the command of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez invade Karakura Town, intending to finish what they view as an incomplete mission on Ulquiorra's part. They split up, seeking targets with spiritual power. Ichigo senses them and fully recognizes their reiatsu. Rukia tells him that there are six Arrancar total and that they are targeting anyone with reiatsu, regardless of how much or how little each person has. She further states that one of them already arrived Chad's house. Although he has not completely recovered from his injuries against Yammy, Chad heads out to fight the Arrancar, but is nearly killed by Di Roy Rinker, who tries to impale his arm into Chad's chest. Ichigo arrives in time and stops Di Roy's strike, narrowly saving Chad's life. Ichigo tells Chad to let him handle Di Roy. Chad tries to protest, but Ichigo insists that he lets him fight Di Roy. Realizing that he is not strong enough to help Ichigo anymore, Chad lets Ichigo fight Di Roy and runs off. Rukia arrives after Chad leaves, asking Ichigo what he said to Chad. Ichigo just tells her that he told him to step aside and let him fight. Rukia then tells Ichigo to step aside, as he already exceeded his strength when he fought Yammy during his last encounter with the Arrancar. She swallows a Gikongan pill and transforms into her Shinigami form, which surprises Ichigo. Rukia explains that she lost her powers in the first place because of Urahara's Gigai, and that once she was out of that Gigai, her powers returned as time passed. The sztuczna dusza possessing Rukia's Gigai pounces on Ichigo. Rukia explains that the soul's name is Chappy, and that it was the one she originally intended before they got Kon by mistake, to which Ichigo remarks that he's glad they got Kon instead. thumb|right|[[Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez zachęca Ichigo i Rukię]] Growing impatient, Di Roy attacks Rukia while Chappy continues to keep Ichigo from interfering with their fight. Chappy keeps Ichigo pinned down until Rukia returns from the fight, having killed Di Roy with her Zanpakutō's Shikai. Chappy explains Rukia's Zanpakutō to him and that her abilities are actually on-par to that of a seated officer, and that Byakuya pulled some strings to prevent Rukia from being promoted, so she would not be involved in dangerous missions. Before anything else can be said, another Arrancar arrives, having sensed Di Roy's death at Rukia's hands. He introduces himself as Arrancar #6: Grimmjow. Rukia is lost in her own thoughts, as she questions as to whether or not if Grimmjow is really the same species as Di Roy, as he is much more powerful than Di Roy was. Grimmjow questions them both as to which one of them is stronger, breaking Rukia from her thoughts. She yells to Ichigo to retreat, but Grimmjow silences her shortly after by impaling her with his arm, stating that he knew that Rukia was not the strongest of the two. Rukia loses consciousness as Grimmjow slides her body off of his arm. Ichigo proceeds to charge at Grimmjow in response to him impaling Rukia. thumb|left|Ichigo walczy z Grimmjowem Jaegerjaquezem He tries to attack him with Zangetsu, but Grimmjow blocks it with his bare arm and pushes him back with his reiatsu. Grimmjow tells him that he is giving him a chance to use his Bankai, and that if he does not, then he will punch a whole in him like he did to Rukia. Ichigo complies and activates his Bankai. Ichigo tries to attack Grimmjow with his Bankai, but Grimmjow is able to block each of Ichigo's strikes unarmed and is even able to out-maneuver him. He proceeds to attack Ichigo unarmed and severely beats him to the point of exhaustion without sustain any injuries or fatigue of his own. Grimmjow is disappointed with Ichigo's Bankai, as he only notices that Tensa Zangetsu increases Ichigo's speed. Desperate, Ichigo uses his black Getsuga Tenshō to attack Grimmjow, which he barely manages to block. Grimmjow questions what attack Ichigo used, as Ulquiorra's report did not record Ichigo's use of his Getsuga Tenshō. Ichigo smirks and ask Grimmjow if he is still disappointing. However, Ichigo is halted by his inner Hollow, who tries to take over. Grimmjow laughs at Ichigo's remark and states that he might just be worth killing after all. Ichigo looks at Grimmjow and sees that his Getsuga Tenshō only wounded him superficially. He further states that his black Getsuga Tenshō was originally his inner Hollow's technique and determines that he can fire two or three more blasts before his inner Hollow takes over completely. Grimmjow begins to draw his Zanpakutō, but is stopped by Kaname Tōsen who tells Grimmjow to sheathe his sword. Ichigo recognizes Tōsen as one of the captains who defected with Aizen. Grimmjow questions Tōsen why he is in the Human World. Tōsen tells him that he broke orders by mobilizing five Arrancar, taking them to the Human World, and getting them killed in battle, when he did not receive orders to attack the Human World in the first place. He informs Grimmjow that Aizen is upset with his actions, and that he is to be taken back to Hueco Mundo to be punished. As Tōsen opens a Garganta, Grimmjow reluctantly complies, which upsets Ichigo. As Grimmjow explains that he's returning to Hueco Mundo, Ichigo demands that Grimmjow finishes their fight. Grimmjow counters him by saying that the only reason he is still alive is because he is leaving before their fight is finished. He further states that he knows Ichigo can only fire two or three more Getsuga Tenshō blasts at him, and that even if he could fire his Getsuga Tenshōs without limit, he would not stand a chance against him in his released state. He tells Ichigo not to forget his name: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, as the next time he hears his name, he would be a dead man. The Garganta closes, leaving Ichigo alone to ponder the events that have occurred. Renji arrives soon after, asking Ichigo if he won. Ichigo states that he lost, but Renji argues that since he's alive, it means that he won. Ichigo tells him not to patronize him, as he would not be saying that if he were in Ichigo's position. He further states that he cannot protect anyone or even help the wounded; he was defeated in battle by Grimmjow. thumb|right|Inni [[Vizardzi zatrzymują Wewnętrznego Pustego Ichigo, by nie zabił Hiyori]] Ichigo, unable to control his inner Hollow, accepts Shinji Hirako's offer and seeks out the Visored in order to gain control. During a sparring match with Hiyori Sarugaki, he loses control to his Hollow side once more and nearly kills her. After reverting back to his Shinigami state, Ichigo is informed that he cannot simply keep his Hollow in check with his body or mind, but must force it into the very core of his soul. After a brief period of unappreciated training, Ichigo is told to confront his Hollow side within his inner world. There, Ichigo squares off against his Hollow self. Even after several exchanges, Ichigo is unable to damage the Hollow, while badly injured and stabbed himself. Finally, Ichigo is defeated, and his sword shatters. After a brief discourse with his Hollow, and then another with an inner manifestation of Kenpachi Zaraki (in the anime, Byakuya Kuchiki and Jin Kariya appear before this, and force him to fight their battles again. Ichigo is defeated by both of them), Ichigo realizes his trouble is that he lacks pure fighting spirit, instead needing reasons to fight his opponents. His spirit rekindled by this revelation, Ichigo is able to make a comeback, seizing the Hollow's sword and impaling him on it. With his Hollow subdued for the moment, Ichigo fades back to reality. When he comes to, he learns that while he was fighting internally, his outer body had transformed into that of a powerful and berserk Hollow. The Visored had taken turns battling this monster to keep it in check. Ichigo then trains with Hiyori to increase the amount of time he can stay in masked form. thumb|left|Ichigo wyzywa 6 Espadę do walki zakładając pierwszy raz maskę Pustego A month later, the Arrancar once again invade Karakura, and Ichigo brashly heads off to fight Grimmjow, even though he can only remain in his masked form for eleven seconds. This backfires, as despite using his masked form and Grimmjow's loss of an arm since their last meeting, Ichigo is unable to defeat him within the eleven-second limit. His mask crumbles, and Ichigo is brutally counterattacked. On the brink of defeat and pinned to the ground, Ichigo is granted a short reprieve by Rukia. As Grimmjow recovers from Rukia's attack, Shinji Hirako appears and fights him until the Arrancar retreat by order of Ulquiorra. When tending to Ichigo's wounds, the Visored Hachigen Ushōda reveals that Ichigo's spiritual power has been contaminated somewhat by Grimmjow's. As per his instructions, Rukia takes him back to the Kurosaki Clinic to recover. While in a deep sleep, he is visited by Orihime, who has been taken prisoner by the Arrancar and given a twelve hour reprieve by Ulquiorra to say good-bye to just one person. Orihime tries to kiss Ichigo while he sleeps, but is unable to. She does, however, confess her love for him. thumb|right|Renji uspokaja Ichigo i jego protestowanie Later, Ichigo awakens from a bad dream and realizes that the wound from his wrist is healed. Trying to sense by spiritual pressure who has healed him, he is visited by Hitsugaya, who tells him to come immediately for an emergency Shinigami meeting. The meeting is held at Orihime's apartment where Hitsugaya and Matsumoto took up residence and done via a live-conference device connecting Soul Society and the Human World. Captain Ukitake greets them and informs them Orihime was taken by an Arrancar and might have been killed. Ichigo informs them that she visited him to heal him the night before, which leads Yamamoto to believe that Orihime has betrayed them. Renji requests permission to go to Hueco Mundo to rescue her but the request is denied, as Yamamoto believes that the death of one person and the death of the world are weighted on a scale, thus saving Orihime is not important overall. Ichigo asks to go save Orihime by himself, but Yamamoto once again denies the suggestion, stating that Ichigo is a significant asset to Soul Society. The Shinigami are ordered to return to Soul Society to fortify their defenses, leaving Ichigo alone. Despite Yamamoto's decision, Ichigo decides to make preparations with Urahara to single-handedly retrieve Orihime from Hueco Mundo. At school, Tatsuki Arisawa confronts him about her sightings and she becomes angry and violent over his reluctance to explain himself. She reveals to him that she is able to sense his and Orihime's spiritual energy, and can see Ichigo and other Shinigami. She is restrained by Keigo and Mizuiro while Ichigo walks away coldly telling his friends not to get involved. At Urahara's shop, Ichigo is joined by Uryū with his Quincy powers restored and Chad with a new more powerful right arm. After some convincing, the trio agree to help each other rescue Orihime, and Urahara opens a gate to Hueco Mundo. Ichigo leads Chad and Uryū into Hueco Mundo but unbeknownst to him, Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizuiro had followed him and witnessed his departure. Hueco Mundo thumb|right|Ichigo uwolniony z nowej formy Kurosaki Ichigo przybywa do Hueco Mundo, aby uratować swoją przyjaciółkę - Orihime Inoue, jednak zadanie staje się niezwykle niebiezpieczne, gdyż musi pokonać Espade - elitę Arrancarów pod dowództwem Aizena. thumb|left|Ichigo vs Dordonii Po rozproszeniu się, każdy z bohaterów poszedł w inną stronę. Ichigo natrafił na Dordoniiego Alessandro Del Socacchio. Chciał zobaczyć Bankai Kurosakiego oraz jego Hollowfikację. Po wyczerpującej walce Ichigo pokonał go. Ichigo po walce z Ulquiorrą został ranny, a Grimmjow sprowadził Inoue by go uleczyła. Zrobiła to i młody Vizard stoczył walkę z 6 Espadą. Gdy Ichigo kończy bitwę, nagle pojawia się Nnoitra i atakuje go. Przed śmiercią ratuje go Kenpachi. left|thumb|Ichigo vs Grimmjow thumb|right|Ichigo nie wypuszczający z ręki katany Po dotarciu do Inoue rozpoczyna walkę z 4 Espadą. Ulquiorra po uwolnieniu swojego Resurrección "zabija" Ichigo. Po śmierci jego ciało przejmuje Hollow. Siłą przewyższający znacznie swojego przeciwnika. W tej postaci doprowadza go do kresu sił. W szale atakuje swoich przyjaciół, ale powstrzymuje go Ulquiorra. Maska zostaje rozbita a on wraca do swojego normalnego stanu. Wróg ginie od urazów ciała. Inoue zaczęła leczyć Ishidę oraz kazali Kurosakiemu iść wspomóc Rukię. Ichigo ją uratował przed mocnym uderzeniem w podłoże i zaczął walczyć z Yammym. W tej walce Ichigo ma nową maskę Pustego, która wygląda jak ta w formie Vasto Lorde, ale ma dwa czerwone paski a nie czarne. Gdy uderzył Getsugą Arrancara, ten padł. Ichigo zauważył, że jego Hollowfikacja uległa zmianie (po walce z Ulquiorrą w formie Vasto Lorde). Ratują go Byakuya i Zaraki, a Mayuri otwiera Garagantę i wraz z Unohaną pojawia się w Sztucznej Karakurze. thumb|left|Ichigo wraz z Unohaną w Gargancie W czasie podróży kapitan Unohana tłumaczy Ichigo moc Shikai Aizena (hipnoza absolutna). Stwierdza też, że tylko on może pokonać byłego kapitana 5 Dywizji. Zauważa też, że Reiatsu Kurosakiego jest wyjątkowo niestabilne. Kurosaki odpowiada że Inoue nie zdążyła go wyleczyć, gdyż nie było na to czasu (na dowód pokazuje pozostałą część stroju, którą stanowił jedynie rękaw). Unohana postanawia zregenerować Reiatsu Ichigo, aby po dotarciu na miejsce mógł użyć całej mocy. Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) Sztuczna Karakura right|thumb|Ichigo w Sztucznej Karakurze thumb|left|Gotei 13 i Vizardzi chroniący Ichigo Po przybyciu do Karakury, Ichigo atakuje Aizena 3 razy Getsugą. Żaden atak nie zrobił na byłym kapitanie wrażenia. Mówił mu też, że "ostrze bez nienawiści jest jak orzeł bez skrzydeł". Ichigo nie mógł trafić w Aizena. Pozostali, którzy utrzymali się na polu walki wspierają Ichigo. Aizen mówi Ichigo, że jego walki zostały zaplanowane. Ichigo zaczął w to wierzyć, ale pojawił się ktoś jeszcze. Isshin przyszedł wspomóc syna w walce z najgorszym przeciwnikiem.thumb|left|Isshin wspierający syna Do ostatecznej walki nie dochodzi. Przybywają posiłki w składzie Urahara Kisuke, Yoruichi Shihōin i Isshina Kurosakiego. Sam Ichigo staje do walki z Ginem. Urahara wraz z Yoruichi i Isshinem przegrywają walkę z Aizenem, który ewoluował podczas walki z nimi. Wkrótce Aizen i Gin zmierzają do prawdziej Karakury zostawiając Kurosakiego w Sztucznej Karakurze. Ojciec Ichigo namawia syna, aby wyruszyli razem bronić prawdziwej Karakury. W przejściu między światem żywych a Soul Society Aizen niszczy "pociąg Reiatsu", który pilnował, aby nikt za długo nie przebywał w tym przejściu. Isshin zamierza to wykorzystać do nauczenia Ichigo Ostatecznej Getsugi Tenshō, ponieważ czas w tym przejściu płynie wolniej (1 godzina w realnym świecie = 2000 godzin w przejściu). thumb|right|Tensa Zangetsu "wyciągający" wewnętrznego Pustego W tym celu Kurosaki musi udać się do swojego Wewnętrznego Świata. Tam spotyka się z wcieleniem swego Bankai, którego widzi po raz pierwszy. W czasie "nieobecności" Kurosakiego wiele się tu zmieniło. To miejsce przypomina teraz Karakurę podtopioną wodą deszczową. Tensa Zangetsu wyjaśnia, że to wina Ichigo, gdyż ten się załamał. Chwilę później w świecie Kurosakiego ukazuje się też Hollow Ichigo w tej samej formie w jakiej był gdy walczył z 4 Espadą. Łączy się z Tensa Zangetsu, który wyjaśnia, iż obaj są mocą Kurosakiego. Następnie zaczynają z nim walczyć. Połączona forma Zangetsu i Hichigo po raz kolejny odmawia pokazania Kurosakiemu Ostatecznej Getsugi Tenshō. W tym wypadku postanawia on zaakceptować ostrze swego przeciwnika, co okazało się być słuszne. Dowiadujemy się wtedy, że to nie sprawia mu bólu, gdyż Bankai Kurosakiego jest częścią jego samego. Zangetsu, na pytanie które zadał mu Ichigo "dlaczego płaczesz?" odpowiada, że chciał chronić Ichigo; gdy ten prosi o wyjaśnienie Zangetsu, odpowiada, że przyjdzie ono wraz z tą techniką. "Deszczówka" ustępuje, co oznacza że Zangetsu osiągnął swój cel. thumb|right|Ichigo w Karakurze Gdy Ichigo wraca do prawdziwej Karakury, ochrania swoich przyjaciół ze szkoły przed Aizenem. Ichigo pomaga Aizenowi przenieść się poza miasto, gdyż nie chce aby walczyli w mieście. Aizen nie chce, ale musi poddać się woli Ichigo, który błyskawicznie chwyta go za twarz i wylatuje kilometry od miasta. Ichigo przybywa z wyczerpanym ojcem by walczyć z Aizenem, który osiągnął nową formę. Ichigo wygląda jak 17 latek. Ma dłuższe włosy i wygląda jakby urósł. Jego łańcuch przy mieczu w formie Bankai jest wydłużony i jest przywiązany do ramienia. Według Aizenia, Kurosaki odrzucił swoje Reiatsu dla zwiększenia swojej siły fizycznej. Podczas walki zatrzymuje miecz Aizena jedną ręką. Jego miecz niszczy również wzgórze obok którego walczył z Aizenem, o czym niedługo później dowiaduje się Aizen (z początku uważał on, że to jego miecz zniszczył wzgórze). Kurosakiemu udaje się również pokonać Hadō #90 wypowiedziane przez Aizena wraz z inkantacją. Chwilę później Ichigo stwierdza, że jest silniejszy od Aizena. Kurosaki postanawia pokazać Aizenowi Ostateczną Getsugę Tenshō. Przypomina sobie jak walczył z Tensa Zangetsu w jego wewnętrznym świecie. Kiedy Ichigo powraca do walki z Aizenem przystępuje do przemiany w forme Getsugi. Wyjaśnia, że ta Getsuga Tenshō jest ostateczną, dlatego, że po użyciu tej mocy, straci swoje moce Shinigami. A do tego, że sam musi stać się Getsugą. Na koniec formuje w ręce czarny "miecz" i wypowiada słowa ostatecznego ataku - Mugetsu. W efekcie Aizen zostaje ciężko ranny, jednak nie umiera. Ichigo natomiast traci swoje moce Shinigami i staje się bezbronny. Na szczęście przybywa Urahara Kisuke, który użył na Aizenie skomplikowanego Kidou, jeszcze zanim Sosuke przyjął ostateczną formę i dzięki temu udaje mu się zapieczętować Aizena. Następnie widzimy Kurosakiego gdy rozmawia z Uraharą - tłumaczy mu co czuł podczas walki z Aizenem. Dowiaduje się też, że Kisuke nie wymazał pamięci jego przyjaciołom. W pewnym momencie pojawiają się: Renji, Ishida, Rukia i Sado. Nagle Kurosaki pada na ziemię i krzyczy w agonii bólu. Miesiąc później Ichigo budzi się u siebie w domu. Jego moce Shinigami powoli zanikają. Gdy wyszedł z domu, nie wyczuwał też żadnego Reiatsu (nawet Rukii), z którą się pożegnał. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) Zagubiony Shinigami Ekwipunek thumb|right|Odznaka Zastępczego Shinigami *'Odznaka Zastępczego Shinigami': Ichigo dostał tą odznakę od Ukitake opuszczając Soul Society, by mógł pełnić funkcję Shinigami w Świecie Żywych. Wisiorek daje Kurosakiemu możliwość oddzielenia duszy od ciała w przypadku braku rękawicy Rukii czy Kona. Ukitake ostrzega Ichigo, że odznaka może być niebezpieczna, bo ma wbudowane zabezpieczenia, które są niewidoczne dla zwykłych ludzi. Zennosuke Kurumadani mówi do Ichigo, że nigdy nie słyszał o "Zastępczym Shinigami" powodując o bezużyteczności tegoż urządzenia do przyjazdu Hirako. Kiedy Ichigo traci moce, wszystkie umiejętności zostają utracone. Kurosaki jednak utrzymuje odznakę przy sobie. Obecne Moce i Umiejętności Naturalne Umiejętności *'Ekspert walki wręcz': fizycznie, Ichigo jest w najwyższej formie, nawet kiedy nie jest w swoim duchowym ciele. Ichigo został wytrenowany w sztukach walki zarówno przez ojca jak i zawodowo, ponieważ był małym dzieckiem. Wielokrotnie wykazał się wysoką zdolnością i koordynacją w przeprowadzanych atakach. Oprócz posiadania potężnych kopnięć i uderzeń, Kurosaki wykazał również biegłość w kontratakach, obaleniach i obronie. Wielokrotnie był w stanie złapać przeciwnika jedną ręką. Regularnie pokonuje wielu zbirów i gangsterów i jest lepszy w sztuce walki niż Tatsuki Arisawa, która w rankingu jest drugą, najsilniejszą dziewczyną w Japonii. Podczas gdy Ichigo przestał wdawać się w bójki, zachował swoje umiejętności. Trzeba też zauważyć, że pokonał trzech poruczników z uwolnionymi Zanpakutō do formy Shikai gołymi rękoma. *'Zwiększona siła': nawet bez swoich mocy Shinigami, Ichigo pokazuje się być zaskakująco silny, jak pokazano podczas bójki z mężczyzną, któremu rozbił głowę o betonową podłogę. *'Zwiększona szybkość i refleks': jeszcze przed nauczeniem się Shunpo, Ichigo wielokrotnie pokazał się bardzo zwinny. Kurosaki wykazał wielki refleks w walce, był w stanie szybko uniknąć ataku bez straty wysiłku i może od razu kontratakować. Jest w stanie uderzyć szybko i bez ostrzeżenia w krótkim odstępie czasu. Prędkość Ichigo pozwala mu na śledzenie ruchów przeciwnika do lepszej analizy ich przemieszczenia lub blokowaniu trudnych i śmiertelnych ciosów. *'Zwiększona wytrzymałość': jako nastoletni człowiek, Ichigo wykazał się bardzo elastyczny, jak wykazał gdy wyzwolił się z zaklęcia wiążącego (choć na niskim poziomie), a wytrzymać atak Hollowa. *'Umiejętność błyskawicznego przyswajania wiedzy': według Aizena i Urahary, najbardziej zdumiewającą zdolnością u Ichigo jest jego wzrost umiejętności. Chwyta podstawową kontrolę zaawansowanych technik w kilka dni, kiedy to może potrwać dla najbardziej utalentowanych Shinigami nawet kilka lat. Wkrótce po uzyskaniu uprawnień Shinigami bez wcześniejszego szkolenia, zaczął uczyć się zaawansowanych technik teledetekcji energii duchowej przez czysty instynkt, jak udowodnił, że może wykorzystać ją aby znaleźć wstążkę duchową Yūichi Shibaty (w postaci ptaka). Innym przykładem jego tempa wzrostu jest czas, w którym opanował jego Zanpakutō Bankai. Dowiadujemy się, że w ciągu dwóch dni (choć przy pomocy specjalnego urządzenia stworzonego przez Uraharę, którego pierwotny czas został przeznaczony na trzy dni). Zyskuje także doświadczenie w posługiwaniu się Shunpo podczas treningu z Yoruichi, gdzie nauczył się tego w czasie uczenia się Bankai. Wykazał też, że jest w stanie dłużej utrzymać maskę Pustego (z 11 sekund na znacznie dłuższy okres czasu). Podczas swojej pierwszej walki z Ulquiorrą, zostaje ubezwłasnowolniony przez wielkie Cero z maski jego głowy, która wybucha druga, ale kilka godzin później jest w stanie wytrzymać drugie Cero Cifera bez poddania się Hollowfikacji i może analizować ruchy 4 Espady znacznie lepiej niż wcześniej, kiedy "czuł się jak on", nie przewidywał ataków. Jest w stanie przeprowadzić Jinzen w ok. 3 miesiące w Świecie przepaści Dangai, gdzie nawet najsilniejszy Shinigami w Soul Society odbędzie to tysiące lat przed ukończeniem. *'Przenikliwy intelekt': pomimo postawy punkish, Ichigo pokazał się spostrzegawczy, analityczny i dedukcyjny. W szkole średniej, wyniki Kurosakiego są wysokie, mimo pracy Zastępczego Shinigami. Poza tym, Ichigo wydaje się być w stanie określić struktury metody walki przeciwnika i prawidłowo wywnioskować odpowiednią strategię do uniknięcia ataków i pokonania wroga. Fullbring thumb|right|Odznaka Ichigo używana w celu skupienia Fullbring thumb|right|Niekompletny Fullbring Ichigo thumb|righy|Kompletny wygląd Fullbring Ichigo Ichigo jest w stanie zmienić formę Odznaki Zastępczego Shinigami w skupienie Fullbring. Przywołując wspomnienia kiedy był dumny jako Shinigami, Kurosaki sprawia, że odznaka uwalnia czarne Reiatsu w kształcie tsuby Tensa Zangetsu. Mimoz że to tsuba, broń używana jest do obrony, w szczególności blokowania ataków, lecz nie ma mocy cięcia. jeśli Ichigo się zdekoncentruje, rozprasza Reiatsu. Później, jego moce Fullbring rozwijają się tak, że zmienił wygląd (całościowo). Czarna energia Reiatsu obejmuje jego ciało i tworząc ostrze, które trzyma się przy prawym ramieniu. Umiejętności Ichigo są klasyfikowane jako Typ ubioru, bo Ichigo spowija moc, która przypomina Shihakushō, podobnie jak w przypadku Bankai. W tej formie, Ichigo jest zdolny do użycia Fullbringu w konkretnej sprawie. Jego moce są nadal niekompletne. Po ostrzu Kūgo, Fullbring Ichigo jest zakończony i ma pionowe białe paski na swoim Shihakushō. Trzy białe łańcuchy znajdują się na prawej stronie twarzy. Fullbring nie przypomina Reiatsu, ale solidny strój. Jest bardziej wykształtowana sylwetka niż w poprzedniej formie i otacza całe ramię, a nie tylko górną część. *'Podmuch energii': wykorzystując swój Fullbring, Ichigo jest w stanie wystrzelić kilka energii duchowych. Ichigo porównuje te dźwięki jak podczas wystrzelenia Getsugi Tenshō. Atak jednak jest wadliwy. Wybuch jest niespójny, ponieważ może wir być użyty od trzech do sześciu razy. Jeśli zostanie zwolniony, liczba obrotów maleje. Wraz z atakiem liczba wirów maleje. Jeśli atak ma mniej niż trzy obroty, może zostać z łatwością zniszczony. Ichigo i Jackie doszli do wniosku, że jeśli rzuca trzy strzały z rzędu, staje się łatwym celem. Zwiększona szybkość: dzięki Fullbringowi, Ichigo może poruszać się szybciej niż zwykle, podczas walki z Jackie, gdy ta chciała zadać kopnięcie. Nogi Ichigo emitują "Światło Zwiastuna". Ruch się zatrzymuje, co może oznaczać, że przygotowuje się do kolejnego ruchu z dużą szybkością. Jackie Tristan zauważyła, że obecność Światła Zwiastuna oznacza, że Kurosaki niedawno nauczył się używać Fullbring. Poprzednie Moce i Umiejętności *'Mistrz walki mieczem': jeśli chodzi o styl walki podczas bycia w postaci Shinigami, Ichigo opiera się głównie na walce mieczem, a tym samym można uznać go za specjalistę szermierki. Oprócz treningu z Uraharą na zasadzie "dowiedz się jak przejść", schemat ten pozwala na rozwijanie umiejętności w walce, a nie formalnej instrukcji. Staje się wtedy coraz bardziej zdolny do walki z (każdym) silniejszym przeciwnikiem. Jego umiejętności dorównują Byakuyi Kuchiki i Kenpachi Zarakiemu. Chociaż wykonuje rzeczy prawą ręką, wydaje się być oburęczny, jak wykazały umiejętności władania Zangetsu. *'Ekspert walki wręcz': fizycznie, Ichigo jest w najwyższej formie kiedy jest w swoim duchowym ciele. Kurosaki został wytrenowany w sztukach walki, ponieważ był małym dzieckiem, zarówno zawodowo jak i przez ojca. Wielokrotnie pokazał wielką zręczność i koordynację podczas walk. Oprócz posiadania potężnych kopnięć i i uderzeń, Ichigo wykazał biegłość w kontratakach i obaleniach. Wielokrotnie był w stanie złapać przeciwnika i uderzać go drugą ręką, dzięki regularnie pokonuje wielu zbirów, gangsterów i jest lepszym artystą sztuk walki niż Tatsuki Arisawa, która zajmuje drugą pozycję najsilniejszej dziewczyny w Japonii, pomimo złamanej ręki i opuszczeniu kilku meczów. Kiedy Ichigo przeszedł oficjalnie szkolenie po pokonaniu jej, jego nieustanne ataki na zbirów, umiejętności mogły pozostać świeże. Należy wziąć pod uwagę, że pokonał trzech poruczników z uwolnionymi Zanpakutō w formie Shikai bez użycia katany, tylko przy pomocy gołych rąk. *'Ekspert Shunpo': choć nie jest biegły w różnych technikach, Ichigo może pochwalić się wysoką prędkością poruszania się, która potrafi zdziwić każdego Shinigami. Byakuya Kuchiki, jeden z najsprawniejszych użytkowników Shunpo w Soul Society, . Podczas pierwszej prezentacji tej umiejętności, mógł szybko "wybić" trzech poruczników i jeszcze chwycić Zanpakutō zanim jeszcze któryś z nich padł na ziemię, i blokując Zanpakutō Byakuyi. *'Ogromna moc duchowa': mimo swojego pochodzenia, Ichigo odnotował mieć niezwykle kilkakrotnie większą energię duchową od innych Shinigami. Jest w stanie pokonać Gilliana przed odkryciem i uwolnieniem swoich prawdziwych mocy Zanpakutō. Nawet mniej niż połowa jego energii duchowej jest na poziomie kapitana Gotei 13. Można zauważyć ogromną moc duchową, która zaskoczyła Renjiego Abaraia, Shinigami rangi porucznika. Kurosaki stale wydziela ogromne pokłady Reiatsu na poziomie kapitańskim. Są tak przytłaczające, że jak użyje je w walce, może nadal walczyć skutecznie, a jednocześnie rozwinąć Getsugę Tenshō, lub nawet wyzwolić i utrzymać bardzo długo Bankai. Ponieważ energia duchowa Ichigo jest stale wysoka, rzadko kiedy świadomie się wyczerpuje w starciach, co oznacza, że sama odporność i ilość energii jest potworna. Kurosaki ma kłopoty z kontrolowaniem swojej energii, a w przypadku Hollowfikacjii, jego Reiatsu gwałtownie się zmienia, gdzie w najniższym i najwyższym stopniu przekraczają moc 4 Espady Ulquiorry Cifera. Ze względu na duże pokłady energii duchowej, ciało świadomie próbuje zatrzymać Reiatsu, ale ono ciągle się się wydostaje uniemożliwiając ukrycie jej skutecznie przy kontakcie z innymi istotami świadomymi duchowo. Nie nauczył się jednak kontrolowania jej i na upartego zwiększa ją w w atak. Ichigo przejawia pewne umiejętności w kierowaniu energią duchową, jak był w stanie zniszczyć opancerzenie Sōkyoku, niepozornie niemożliwa rzecz do wykonania, która zaskoczyła Gotei 13, kierując moc duchową przez swój miecz do podstawy Sōkyoku. thumb|right|Ichigo zabierający Aizena zdala od miasta *'Zwiększona siła': nawet bez uprawnień Shinigami, Ichigo pokazuje być zaskakująco silny, jak pokazał rozbijając głowę mężczyzny o beton. Kiedy jest Shinigami, jego imponująca siła jest znacznie większa. Jego ogólne umiejętności są tak duże, że był w stanie odeprzeć trzech poruczników jednym uderzeniem każdego, z których Zanpakutō zniszczył w tym samym czasie. Jego siła jest na tyle duża, aby zatrzymać topory Jidanbō i rzucić Rukię kilka metrów w ramiona Abaraia, i jeszcze przewracając ich, gdzie toczą się jeszcze kilka metrów (osiągnięcie tych wyczynów jedną ręką). Jest wystarczająco silny, by powstrzymać Sōkyoku i jego destrukcyjną siłę miliona Zanpakutō swoim Zanpakutō. Po treningu w Dangai, sprawność fizyczna Kurosakiego znacznie się zwiększyła. Świadczy o tym fakt, że nie jest przytłoczony siłą Hōgyoku w pełni rozwiniętego w Aizenie, i zniszczyć Hadō #90 jednym machnięciem ręki, mimo że zostało wypowiedziane z pełną inkantacją. Potrafił też złapać Sōsuke za twarz, polecieć z nim w dość odległe miejsce od Karakury i trzepnąć nim o ziemię, gdzie Sōsuke się zdziwił taką siłą. *'Zwiększona szybkość': jeszcze przed nauczeniem się Shunpo, Ichigo wielokrotnie pokazał swoją zwinność jak u myśliwca. Wykazuje wielki refleks w walce, szybko unika ataków bez zmęczenia, i może też zaraz po kontrataku. Jest w stanie uderzyć szybko i bez ostrzeżenia w krótkim odstępie czasu. Jego prędkość pozwala mu śledzić ruchy przeciwników do lepszej analizy ich przemieszczenia się lub blokowania trudnych, bądź śmiertelnych ciosów. thumb|right|Ichigo po wybuchu Cero Aizena *'Ogromna wytrzymałość': jako nastoletni człowiek, Ichigo okazał się być człowiekiem bardzo elastycznym, jak pokazała to jego zdolność do bezpiecznego uwolnienia się spod Bakudō (choć na niskim poziomie), a wytrzymać atak dużego Hollowa. W postaci Shinigami, wytrzymałość Kurosakiego jest wzmocniona do punktu, gdzie jest w stanie dalej skutecznie walczyć, nawet po otrzymaniu licznych obrażeń, i może przetrwać ataki, które łatwo zabiją normalnych ludzi bez wysiłku. Stwierdzono, że moce Rukii przekazane Ichigo są ich siłą duchową. Są ze sobą związani. W związku z tym, Kurosaki jest w stanie wytrzymać ataki, które mogłyby być śmiertelne dla większości Shinigami. Uryū stwierdził kiedyś, że Ichigo w tym zakresie jest potworem. Wytrzymał wybuch Cero Aizena, gdzie miał tylko lekko poparzoną lewą rękę. Zanpakutō When Ichigo first becomes a Shinigami, his Zanpakutō is a standard-looking katana, but oversized with an equally-oversized brown sheathe hung by a strap over his right shoulder. It has a rectangular bronze hand guard with gently inward-curved edges, a stylized flame pattern on the long sides, and a simple decorative slit on the short ones. The handle is red with two light blue tassels on the end of the handle. The large size is due to the unfocused but immense amount of Ichigo's spiritual power, which he didn't know how to control. As a result, the sword itself was rather weak, since very little spiritual power was used to create it. Nevertheless, it was powerful enough to subdue a Gillian-class Menos and lesser Hollows, completely blocking a Cero from the former. It was even able to upturn the ground with a single strike. Because of its weak spiritual energy nature, Byakuya Kuchiki was able to easily cut off most of the blade during his first encounter with Ichigo and Kisuke Urahara subsequently slices it down to the hilt during their training, forcing Ichigo to learn the name of his Zanpakutō in order to release its true form. This sword is found to be a result of Rukia's deprived spiritual energy and not a result of his own power. thumb|right|Zangetsu *'Shikai': The Shikai form of Zangetsu looks like an oversized elegant cleaver rather than a formal "katana". He has no tsuba and no proper hilt; what Ichigo holds is the cloth-wrapped tang. The sword is as tall as Ichigo is, 1.75 meters, and has a black blade with a silver edge. The cloth wrapping on the tang seems to react to Ichigo's will, changing length at a thought or twining about the blade in an impromptu sheath. When in combat, the cloth falls away when necessary, shrinking back to a manageable size. The cloth can also be used to swing the weapon like a flail and toss it at opponents for mid-range combat, but this is rarely done. The cloth also can be done to wrap up wounds, as Ichigo does during his fight with Ikkaku Madarame, but this is also done rarely. Ichigo has also on more than one occasion used Zangetsu's wide blade as a shield from incoming attacks. Unlike most Zanpakutō, which can be sealed into their original form, Zangetsu is always in its Shikai form. Yoruichi Shihōin has stated that his Zanpakutō is a full-time released form type because of Ichigo's vast but uncontrollable spiritual energy upon generation of it, implying that it is simply a type of Zanpakutō that without proper control of his spiritual energy, once in Shikai form, it remains in its said state. Specjalne zdolności Shikai: Zangetsu's is largely used for melee combat but possesses one known special ability. frame|right|Getsuga Tenshō w formie Shikai :* : At the instant of the slash, Zangetsu absorbs his spiritual energy and releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack and then flies forward. This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or in the shape of a wave. Ichigo uses this ability without knowing its name several times but masters the technique later on during his Bankai training. As stated by Zangetsu, knowing the name of an attack heightens its power compared to its strength when the wielder does not know its name. The Getsuga Tenshō is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. While it is currently the only attack Ichigo knows from Zangetsu, Ichigo has used this technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground to create an omnidirectional blast to knock away incoming attacks or slashing at the ground to upturn it and crush everything in its path. thumb|right|Tensa Zangetsu *'Bankai': : It is considered completely out of the ordinary for any Zanpakutō. Unlike most Bankai forms, which usually create some sort of massive creature or effect, Ichigo's Bankai actually shrinks his sword down to a daitō (Japanese long sword) with a black blade instead. The cross guard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji (which is the kanji for "ban," meaning "full", as in "full release"). The blade itself can endure even the strongest of attacks, making it quite effective in blocking and deflecting incoming attacks; it can even withstand getting crushed by force. Instead of the cloth his Shikai form had, a short length of chain with a broken link at the end dangles from the base of the hilt. After Ichigo's training in the Dangai, Zangetsu's guard becomes noticeably big and rougher looking with its chain extending around Ichigo's entire right arm, as well as what appears to be a glove on his right hand. In addition to his sword, Ichigo's robe is replaced with a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat (or shikakushō) with red lining that is closed at his chest, then left to flare out into ragged ends, much like that of Zangetsu himself. This coat is part of Ichigo's Bankai and the damage it can take is directly proportionate to the remaining strength and level of Ichigo's Reiatsu. :After his training in the Dangai Precipice World, Ichigo's bankai takes on a slightly different appearance. While Zangetsu still takes the form of a daitō with a black blade, the four prongs on the cross guard extend out farther than they previously did. While still in the shape of the manji, the prongs become more abstract and slender in appearance. Ichigo's right hand becomes covered by a black glove and the chain at the base of Zangetsu's hilt extends out further than it previously did, spiraling up the length of his sleeveless right arm with the additional portion of the chain hanging down freely from his upper arm. Specjalne zdolności Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu, much like its Shikai form, is used heavily for melee combat, but also possess a certain special ability. :*'Hiper prędkość': Ichigo takes all the power of his Bankai and compresses it into a small, condensed form. Then, he uses the power of the Bankai to perform high-speed combat. His new speed is so great, that it also enhances his Flash Step prowess and allows him to create dozens of afterimages to confuse his opponent. :*'Zwiększona siła': Ichigo's Bankai also allows him to further enhance his natural great strength as shown from how effortlessly he blocked a punch from Yammy Llargo, an Espada known primarily for his immense strength. He is strong enough to cut through Yammy's Hierro with relative ease. The sudden boost in strength upon releasing allows Ichigo to break free from any attack that binds him and prevents him from moving. After his training in the Dangai Precipice World, Ichigo's strength has increased to the point where a single swing of his sword can level a mountain. He can grab hold of Aizen's Zanpakutō blade with his bare hand without feeling any of the exerted force although that force was capable of doing considerable damage to the surrounding area. He is able to effortlessly break through a #90. Hadō spell Kurohitsugi with his bare hand. thumb|right|Wzmocniona Getsuga Tenshō (Kuroi Getsuga) :*'Ulepszona Getsuga Tenshō': Tensa Zangetsu retains the use of Getsuga Tenshō and can be used in the same manners, but can be used in an enhanced form. When used in Bankai, these potent blasts are black with a red outline and their path can be controlled, with explosively augmented power and speed. During Byakuya Kuchiki's fight with Ichigo, he refers to this attack as a , referring to the attack's darkened color. Ichigo has stated that the Black Getsuga was originally Hollow Ichigo's technique, and has been proven as Ichigo had no knowledge of it during his fight with Byakuya Kuchiki, using the original Getsuga when in Bankai, and Hollow Ichigo stated that all Ichigo was doing when he used the technique was copying his inner Hollow. Ichigo can also keep Getsuga Tenshō within Tensa Zangetsu to augment his sword swings. :*'Zwiększona moc duchowa': His reiatsu is so intense and rough as well as thick and heavy that it can suffocate Humans just by being in the general vicinity of his released Bankai. Ichigo's reiatsu was solid in his Bankai despite him only recently acquiring it. In addition, his already immense spiritual energy has grandly and explosively increased, and now has a deep black spiritual energy with a crimson outline. It has come to a point where the red-outlined black energy emanates off of Ichigo's body when his spiritual pressure is exerted, replacing his blue aura. Ever since Ichigo defeated his inner Hollow and affirming his place as a Visored, he produces a black aura with a red outline that surrounds him as he initiates Bankai, rather than a white aura that shoots high into the sky. After his training in the Dangai Precipice World, Ichigo's ability to sense reiatsu has increased greatly as he can now sense his sisters blocks away through various buildings and determine their current status. According to Aizen, by achieving evolution into a dimension separate from Shinigami, both Shinigami and Humans have become unable to feel his reiatsu unless he voluntarily lowers his level and allows them to interfere. In the same way that a two-dimensional being is unable to interfere with a third-dimensional being. In this same way he surmises that Ichigo is standing in a dimension even higher than the one he is in. :*'Zwiększony czas trwania Bankai': Furthermore, the fact that all of his energy is "compressed" means that usage of his Bankai doesn't expel as much spiritual power as other Bankai from the point of activation; thus allowing him to use Tensa Zangetsu at a much longer duration than any other Bankai users of his level. thumb|right|Ostateczna Getsuga Tenshō :* : technika nabyta przez Ichigo w formie Bankai. Ma długie czarne włosy oraz czerwone oczy. Jest opleciony czymś co przypomina bandaże, które mają morski kolor. W prawej ręce trzyma coś w rodzaju miecza pokrytego czarnym Reiatsu (jak i jego postać w tej formie). Podczas korzystania z formy Bankai w Jinzen, Ichigo wszedł do wewnętrznego świata by walczyć ze swoim Zanpakutō - Zangetsu. Jak się okazało on też był w Bankai i dzięki temu wyglądał młodziej. Potem połączył się z Hichigo. Zangetsu nie chciał jednak nauczyć Ichigo Ostatecznej Getsugi, ponieważ nie chciał bronić Karakury jak Kurosaki. Walcząc, Ichigo zauważa że z jego miecza spływa wyłącznie smutek. W końcu daje się przebić mieczem. Tensa Zangetsu mówi, że "Ostateczna Getsuga Tenshō nie jest czymś, co można zdobyć tylko poprzez przyjęcie mojego ostrza". Ichigo nie czuł bólu, ponieważ Tensa Zangetsu jest nim samym. Powiedział też, że chciał chronić Kurosakiego. Ostateczna Getsuga Tenshō wymaga, by Ichigo sam stał się Getsugą. Po jej użyciu straci swoje moce Shinigami. frame|right|Mugetsu ::* : jest to atak, którego Ichigo może użyć po osiągnięciu Ostatecznej Getsugi Tenshō. Wyglądem przypomina całkowitą ciemność. Obejmuje niebo i okolice. Hollowfikacja thumb|right|Ichigo's original mask. thumb|right|Ichigo's new mask. Maska Pustego: Ichigo's Hollow mask manifests in the appearance of what could best be described as a menacing skull. The mask is white and originally had only three dark red stripes on the left side, and has since increased in number. The stripes have changed in thickness after he subjugated his inner Hollow. It eventually covers almost the entirety of the mask's left half during his third battle with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. While pure white on the right side, the mask possesses a total of ten red stripes (a total of ten can be seen during his last fight with Ulquiorra) spread across three spots on the left side of his mask. In the aftermath of his victory over Ulquiorra Cifer, Ichigo's mask has changed again, as seen when he faces off against a released Yammy Llargo. Where his mask once had a series of thick red-black stripes that covered almost the entire left half of his mask, there are now only four thick red stripes that appear to emerge outwards from the widened eye-holes of his mask and either disappear into both sides of the lower jaw or travel past the very top of the mask itself. frame|left|Ichigo zakłada maskę w formie Shikai frame|right|Ichigo zakłada maskę w formie Bankai The Hollow mask was originally a sign of Ichigo's possession by the Hollow within him, but after his training with the Visored, it has become an indication that he is merely utilizing his Hollow powers. To access Hollow Ichigo's power, Ichigo must summon the mask onto his face, which is normally done by placing one of his hands over his face and concentrating spiritual matter on it in order to manifest the mask (previously it had appeared on its own before he mastered the Hollow within him), summoning the mask in a "ripping" fashion. With the mask in place, Ichigo's eyes irises become yellow, and he has black scelera and pupils, his voice also has a slight hollow echo to is, and he gains has access to increased physical enhancements (although most of the other Visored have been able to shift the position of the mask while apparently still retaining the abilities of their Hollowfied state as well as using general Hollow abilities neither of which Ichigo been shown capable of doing). *'Powiekszenie mocy': While wearing the mask, Ichigo's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. frame|right|Getsuga in Hollow Form ::Zwiększona Getsuga Tenshō: When Ichigo wears his mask, the power, speed, blast area, force, and size of the Getsuga Tenshō becomes drastically augmented to the point of seriously harming a foe. When used with his Bankai and Hollow mask in combination, his Getsuga Tenshō is stated to be his ultimate attack. Ichigo's tremendous speed allows him to move faster than the Getsuga Tenshō itself, allowing him to fire multiple blasts from different directions. Ulquiorra Cifer believes that the Getsuga Tenshō is Ichigo's strongest attack, and has compared it to a Hollow's Cero, particularly a Cero Oscuras. The Kuroi Getsuga was first displayed by Ichigo's inner Hollow, and initially carried the risk of causing his inner Hollow to surface if used too much. With Ichigo's later control over his inner Hollow, this is no longer a problem. With the use of his new mask, he was able to use Tensa Zangetsu with only a single hand, sending a Getsuga Tenshō powerful enough to send Yammy Llargo falling down head first while he was in his much larger and stronger Resurrección state. ::Zwiększona moc duchowa: While wearing the mask, the spiritual power Ichigo possesses becomes even greater than before. During Ichigo's fight with Grimmjow the 3rd Espada, Tier Harribel, notes that the volume, concentration, and catastrophic nature of his reiatsu didn't seem like that of a Human but more like she was watching a fight between two Espada. It has been noted multiple times that with the mask on his spiritual energy changes into something similar to that of a Hollow. ::Zwiększona siła: While using the Hollow mask, Ichigo gains a substantial increase in strength. As in his third fight with Grimmjow, he was able to block the destructive force of an Espada's strongest Cero, the Gran Rey Cero fired by Grimmjow. As evident after he unleashed his Hollowfication state in his battle with Ulquiorra, and was even able to slightly break his sword with a single slash. He is able to effortlessly block a Cero fired by Ulquiorra. ::Zwiększona szybkość: While wearing his mask, Ichigo’s already formidable speed is greatly enhanced. During his second battle against Grimmjow, Ichigo’s speed was great enough to completely overwhelm the Espada, who was unable to follow Ichigo’s movements and was forced completely on the defensive from his barrage of attacks. His attacks also become so fast that the opponent cannot even perceive them until after they are hit. He also becomes fast enough to outrun his own energy attacks, allowing him to strike and enhance them or launch simultaneous attacks at the opponent from different angles. ::Zwiększone przetrzymanie: Apparently, using the Visored form makes him much more pain resistant, Ichigo even states at the beginning of his Visored training that "wearing the mask feels like being in control of someone else's body". ::Zwiększona wytrzymałość: His durability is even more evident throughout the fight as he is thrown through various buildings and obstructions. Ichigo shielded Orihime from a barrage of Grimmjow's dart bullets which have enough destructive force to destroy a large building. Even after taking this barrage, he was still able to fight and defeat Grimmjow, even destroying one of his Desgarrón claws, which was Grimmjow's most powerful technique. *'Regeneracja maski': Ichigo seems to have the ability to repair small amounts of damage that is inflicted upon his mask. This is seen during his 3rd fight with Grimmjow and during his most recent fight with Ulquiorra. He has also been shown to have the ability to call his mask out a second time after it shatters, but with less benefits. Also his scleras do not change, and remain Human, although this happens only in the manga. Ichigo retains his black sclera and yellow irises in the anime during all the times he hollowfies. This was first used against his first fight with Ulquiorra, although unseen, it was used to help defend against Ulquiorra's Cero, and again with his most recent confrontation with him, after he went into his released form. thumb|right|Maska Pustego jako osłona *'Zastawienie maski': The mask has also shown the ability to block attacks on Ichigo's body from within his robe, serving as a shield to stop or lessen attacks on him, sometimes saving his life. One example is when the mask blocked several hits from Renji's Zanpakutō during their fight; Hanatarō Yamada notes the hits could have been fatal. *'Walczność Pustego': When Ichigo fights with his mask on his fighting style becomes more instinctive than practiced. The Hollow mask also makes Ichigo more ruthless, akin to the battle style of Hollow Ichigo. Throughout the duration of the Hollowfication, Ichigo has shown less concern for injuries to his person, even going so far as to ignore grievous wounds to continue fighting. *'Zwiększony czas noszenia maski': After training with the Visored and subjugating his inner Hollow, Ichigo can use his Hollow mask while retaining his personality, but could originally only wear it for eleven seconds at a time. His limit and Hollow powers greatly increases during his third battle with Grimmjow. The reasons behind Ichigo now being capable of fighting entire battles with his mask, currently remains unknown. Grimmjow speculated that Ichigo's improvements came from a subconscious need. However, once Ichigo's mask changed in his battle with Yammy Llargo, he noticed his mask felt different as well, as if it was heavier, and he is unable to re-summon it for a brief period of time. It is unknown if the time limit has changed as well, although his new mask began deteriorating directly after he attempted a Getsuga Tenshō on Aizen with it on. Ciekawostki *Po treningu z Uraharą jego miecz był cały czas w formie Shikai, po walce z Grimmjowem jest cały czas w formie Bankai. *Pomimo że Getsuga Tenshō to jego główny atak, to nie zabił nim jeszcze żadnej silniejszej postaci w mandze. Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Człowiek Kategoria:Fullbringer